Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: O q aconteceria se 4 dourados resolvessem apostar qm é o mais sedutor? E se Milo tentasse ficar c uma garota dificil? o q aconteceria ao Escorpião? – HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Era tarde da noite, numa sexta-feira e o Santuário estava quieto. Quieto, porque os mais agitados e barulhentos, diga-se, os mais assanhados e pervertidos do Santuário, estavam fora. Shura, Máscara da Morte, Milo, Kannon, Saga e Aiolia(esses um pouco a contragosto), haviam saído para cair na farra, como sempre faziam aos fins de semana.

Não muito longe dali, os dourados curtiam mais uma noitada. Estavam reunidos em torno da mesa de um bar de uma danceteria. Bebiam, jogavam conversa fora e ficavam observando as garotas na pista de dança.

- Olha lá aquela ali! Ta te dando o maior mole, Aiolia! – disse Kannon, indicando com o olhar uma garota de cabelos negros, lisos e curtos, com um belo par de olhos azuis intensos.

- Ah, não, muito obrigado, Kannon...

- Ih, que isso, Aiolia? Recusando uma noitada com uma garota?

- Kannon, seu sem noção! Você ainda não percebeu que o Aiolia ta a fim da Marin?

- Hein? – Kannon perguntou confuso.

- CALA A BOCA, MILO!!!!

- E você, Milo? Ta fora de forma é? Ainda não vi você atacar hoje...logo você que não fica um minuto sequer sozinho.

- Ah, Kannon... eu to de olho numa garota já... só to esperando uma brechinha para chegar nela...

- E quem é ela, hein?

- Aquela ali, de blusa vermelha.

Milo indicou com o olhar uma garota de cabelos castanhos, olhos verdes, morena, com uma blusa vermelha decotada e jeans escuro justo, que delineava o quadril. De fato, Milo passou a noite toda observando-a. Ainda não se aproximara apenas porque não teve oportunidade. Ele estudava o jeito dela para saber exatamente como ganhá-la. O loiro ficou olhando-a e percebeu que ela agora estava dançando sozinha. Foi a brecha que ele precisava. Levantou sem pedir licença aos amigos e se dirigiu até lá.

- Lá vai o caçador atrás da presa.

Ele se aproximou dela, como um felino caçando. Chegou bem perto dela e começou a dançar acompanhando-a.

- Oi, posso dançar com você?

- Pode... mas só essa música...

- E qual é seu nome? – ele falou ao ouvido dela, segurando levemente em sua cintura, aproximando um pouco o corpo ao dela. A maneira como ela dançava e rebolava provocava seu corpo.

- Giulli...

- Prazer, Giulli, eu sou Milo.

- Você é muito simpático, Milo...- sorriu - Mas não faz meu tipo... – ela se virou se afastando dele, sem parar de dançar.

- Ei...Peraí...- puxou-a de volta pelo braço. – A gente não pode continuar dançando e conversando?

- Eu disse que era só aquela música... e minhas amigas estão me esperando ali do lado. – ela indicou três garotas, uma ruiva, uma loira e uma morena.

- Suas amigas são muito bonitas... será que vocês não querem se juntar a mim e aos meus amigos?

- Não sei... mas eu preciso mesmo ir! – ela se soltou e foi para junto das amigas, deixando-o sozinho na pista de dança. Os rapazes que estavam à mesa não se agüentaram e começaram a rir.

-Ah, mas que grandes amigos vocês são, hein? Rindo da minha cara? ¬¬

- Ow, Milo...me desculpa, cara... mas foi engraçado.. xD. – disse Aiolia, recuperando o fôlego e logo em seguida já caindo na gargalhada de novo.

- Ver o grande garanhão do Santuário ser dispensado assim... xD – Kannon.

- Pero no se precipitem... ele é esperto e logo logo vai estar por aí desfilando com alguma chica... u.u (nem preciso dizer quem é né? xD)

Milo apenas sorriu orgulhoso. No entanto, a noite foi passando e o grego não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela jovem. Ela continuava dançando com as amigas, se divertindo e sempre chamando a atenção de muitos rapazes. O Cavaleiro de Escorpião tentou mais uma vez se aproximar dela.

- Posso te pagar uma bebida?

- Não obrigada... u.u

- Porquê?

- Você realmente é insistente, hein? ¬¬

- Qual o problema em eu pagar uma bebida para você? Você tem namorado é isso? o.ô

- Não... mas eu não quero que você me pague uma bebida...aliás...eu conheço bem o tipo de cara que você é... paga uma bebida para uma garota, dança com ela, conversa, faz ela beber bastante, aí no fim da noite, leva ela para a cama e depois não ta nem aí para ela. Não liga, não manda notícias, simplesmente some, e larga ela...pronto pra levar outra para a cama! E não muito obrigada, eu não quero me envolver com alguém assim! U.Ú

Ela saiu dali, e deixou Milo novamente sozinho. Ele viu ela se misturar às pessoas que dançavam e depois saiu em direção à mesa dos amigos. Somente Aiolia e Saga estavam ali. Shura estava dançando abraçado com uma bela jovem de cabelos castanhos claros, olhos castanho-esverdeados, pele clara. Máscara da Morte conversava com uma garota no bar, nem parecia o mal-humorado Cavaleiro de Câncer que todos conheciam. Kannon estava sentado em uma mesa rodeado de garotas bonitas, com uma delas a tiracolo, literalmente.

- Desisto! Ela não me dá bola!... – bufou sentando-se.

- Que isso, Milo? Você desistindo de uma garota? O.O- Saga incrédulo.

- Você ta legal, artrópode? Oo – Aiolia verificando a temperatura do amigo.

- To, to... u.ú – Milo um pouco irritado.

- Ora, ora, ora... Milo de Escorpião desacompanhado? o.o

- Quem diria, inseto!!! xD

- Calem a boca!

- Ow, Milo, calma! Que se pasa, hombre? o.ô

- A garota que ele ta a fim não dá bola pra ele! Dispensou ele de novo! xD

- Pára de tirar da minha cara bichano!

- Mas é verdade, Milo... u.u

- Vai parar ou não!?

- O Milo foi dispensado duas vezes pela mesma garota? Mas tu ta mal mesmo, hein, escorpiãozinho? xD

- Cala a boca, Kannon! ò.ó – (de onde o Kannon saiu? Oo)

- Acho que ele perdeu a lábia! xD

- Vai ter de reaprender com o espanhol aqui... u.u

- Não enche, Chifrudo! ò.ó

- Como é que é, peçonhento? Ò.ó

- Chega vocês dois!

- Qualé Saga? Não se mete... o.ó

- Parem vocês dois! Vocês não podem sair no braço aqui! Estamos em um lugar público, esqueceram? – Saga impõe-se ao perceber os cosmos alterados de Milo e Shura. Máscara da Morte e Kannon se divertiam com a discussão.

Por fim, Kannon, Shura e Máscara da Morte voltaram à pista de dança, com as garotas que haviam conhecido. (Mask dança? oO). Aiolia, Saga e Milo voltaram para o Santuário.

- O que aconteceu, Shura? Você disse que ia na mesa só pegar uma bebida, mas eu vi seus amigos discutindo...

- Nada não, cariño... u.u

- Tem certeza?

- Si... no te preocupes... ahora soy todo tuyo... – Shura beijou-a sensualmente, acariciando sua cintura enquanto dançavam colados.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

- Mas que idéia foi essa de querer brigar com o Shura bem no meio da danceteria, Milo?

- Ah, não enche, Saga! u.ú

- Como não enche!? Você ta doido, é? Pirou? Imagina o que ia acontecer se vocês brigassem lá...

-... u.ú

- Anda, vocês dois... entra no carro logo que eu quero ir embora... amanhã cedo a Saori quer que a gente vá treinar! ¬¬"

- Puutz... que saco! Tinha esquecido da peste roxa... (gostei disso xD)

- Olha o jeito como fala de Athena... u.ú

- Ah, Saga! Só você para aturar aquela menina mimada... tudo bem que ela é Athena, mas fala sério! Ela é uma peste! ¬¬"

- E quem disse que eu aturo? ¬¬

- Não? Oo – Aiolia e Milo.

- Não u.u... eu posso ser o que for... menos idiota de agüentar ela...

- Ahn... então ta. u.u

- Vamos embora de uma vez...

- Beleza...

Aiolia deu a partida no carro, e dirigiu até o Santuário. Ele particularmente estava cansado, e queria cama. Mesmo porque, no dia seguinte teriam de levantar cedo. Saori era uma deusa muito exigente. Quando queria uma coisa, não adiantava nada. Eles tinham de fazer a vontade dela...

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

- E entonces? Vamos a mi casa?

- Porque você quer tanto que eu vá para a sua casa, Shura?

- Ora... porque lá nós podemos nos divertir mais...

- Está bem... mas olhe lá o que vai fazer, hein?

- Hahahahaha... no te preocupes... o que quer que eu faça... yo sé que te gustará...- murmurou ao ouvido da garota, fazendo-a arrepiar-se.

- Ei, espanhol! Pra onde você vai agora, hein?

- Vou para casa, Mask... voy aproveitar o resto da festa lá...

- E o idiota do Kannon?

- No sé... él estava con uma chica...deve ter ido para casa ou então para a casa dela...

- Babenne... eu vou também...ei, linda... você não quer ir comigo e com meu amigo para casa? - Mask perguntou à garota que trazia consigo, abraçada a ele, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Huuummm... claro! – a garota respondeu ao sorriso de Mask da mesma forma.

- Ótimo!

Foram os quatro para o Santuário, no carro de Shura. Ele dirigia, enquanto a garota estava no banco do passageiro ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos e ora ou outra, beijando-lhe sensualmente nos semáforos. No banco traseiro, Mask e sua garota trocavam carícias, às vezes ardentes. O canceriano não parecia ser capaz de conseguir a companhia de belas mulheres como ela, quando estava treinando com os amigos. Sempre estava de cara fechada. Mas, na verdade, Máscara da Morte era um homem ardente e caloroso.

- Muy bien, chegamos... agora o resto do trajeto teremos de fazer a pé...

- Como? O.O

- Vocês não falaram para nós que íamos ter de ir a pé!

- Querida...nós moramos em uma espécie de condomínio, entende? O resto do caminho, é proibido fazer de carro. Ordens do síndico. ¬¬

- Não se preocupe, amore mio, minha casa é perto daqui... chegaremos logo...- Mask com sorriso malicioso, enquanto abraçava a garota fortemente contra seu corpo.

- Hummm... se precisar, eu carrego você, cariño...

- Isso seria ótimo, Shura...

Então cada um seguiu em direção à sua Casa. Máscara e sua companheira subiam as escadas abraçados, e ainda trocando carícias. Às vezes ela o provocava, com beijos mais ousados. Quando estavam já quase próximos à sua Casa, eles aceleraram o passo, correndo para o quarto templo. Mal deu tempo de chegarem à frente da casa de Máscara da Morte, e ele logo a empurrou contra uma coluna, beijando-a ardentemente e acariciando seu corpo por baixo da blusa com uma mão e a outra subindo por sua coxa, debaixo da saia. Mask prensava-a contra a coluna, e seus corpos reagiam da maneira mais calorosa possível.

- Vem... aqui podem ver a gente...- ela se desvencilhou dele e o puxou pelas mãos. - Vem...me leva para dentro da sua casa...

- Babenne...

Ele a guiou pela Casa escura, sem nem ao menos permitir que ela visse o interior dela, levando-a diretamente ao quarto. (claro... coitada, ia assustar se visse as cabeças da decoração da casa dele u.u)

- Carlo... espera... calma... você ta correndo...

- Vem logo!

Ele a puxou para o corredor que levava aos seus aposentos, e prensou-a contra a parede novamente. Mas dessa vez, segurou suas mãos acima da cabeça dela, beijando-a profundamente, enquanto sua língua explorava a boca macia dela.

- Carlo... – ela murmurou entre um suspiro e outro.

Mask rasgou a blusa dela, arrancou sua camiseta, e novamente a prensou contra a parede, beijando-a freneticamente, descendo de sua boca pelo pescoço e colo, onde ele permaneceu por um tempo, então abriu seu sutiã e abocanhou um dos seios, beijando-o e sugando-o a seu bel prazer. As mãos trataram de liberar espaço para si, despindo-a e em seguida a si próprio, revelando toda a excitação que ela lhe provocava, o membro rijo aguardando para ser envolvido por ela. Tomou-a no colo, puxando suas coxas para junto de si, e no momento em que a puxou, penetrou-a numa estocada só.

- Aaah...

Máscara da Morte beijou-a fazendo seu grito morrer em seus lábios. Começava a movimentar-se vigorosamente, estocando-a cada vez mais rápido e mais forte. Ela se segurava a ele como podia e ora seus dedos se fechavam em torno de mechas de cabelo da nuca do italiano, ora arranhavam suas costas. Seus gemidos eram abafados pelo próprio cavaleiro, em beijos ardentes.

- Mamma mia...- ele murmurava, a voz embargada de prazer.

- Ah, Carlo... CARLOOO... Aaaaaah... hmmmm...- ela mordia o próprio lábio.

Mask aumentou o ritmo o mais que pode. Seu sexo envolvido pelo dela aprofundava-se o máximo possível dentro da mulher. Rapidamente sabia que iria chegar ao clímax. Desejando adiar mais, ele parou um pouco.

- Porque você parou? Estava ótimo daquele jeito.

- Mas não para mim...- dizendo isso, ele saiu dela e a empurrou contra a outra parede, virando-a de costas para si.

- O que você vai faz...Aaaaahhh... - ele a penetrou com força pelas costas. Sua mão esquerda agarrou os cabelos negros e brilhantes da jovem, enquanto a mão direita segurava-a pelo quadril e a controlava. Ele estocava-a com ainda mais força e velocidade.

- Aaaahhh... isso... vem... vem... hmmmmm... Carlo, veeeem...aaaaah... – ela gemia, enquanto se apoiava na parede com as mãos espalmadas, arrebitando o quadril para trás. Para provocá-lo, rebolava enquanto ele estocava-a. O italiano chegava à loucura à cada rebolada. (escandalosa ela, hein? O.O)

Inclinou-se sobre o corpo da mulher, e afundando-se ainda mais, com força, um gemido rouco e profundo saiu da garganta da jovem e logo Máscara da Morte recomeçou a estocá-la com toda a velocidade e força que tinha.

A garganta do canceriano foi então tomada por vários gemidos roucos, indicando que chegava ao clímax, os músculos contraíram-se e o corpo foi tomado por espasmos. Assim, explodiu de prazer dentro dela, que ao sentir o jato forte inundando-lhe as entranhas não suportou e deixou seu corpo ser tomado inteiramente pelo êxtase que ele lhe ofereceu.

Na Casa de Capricórnio, Shura não tinha um destino muito diferente do de Máscara. O espanhol caminhara vagarosamente com sua companheira daquela noite, até a décima Casa. Levou-a para dentro, abraçando-a por trás, enquanto beijava-lhe carinhosamente o pescoço.

- Hum, Shura... todos os espanhóis têm o mesmo charme que você?

- No sé... y yo no pretendo descubrir-lo…Pero esto no me está gustando… Porqué quieres saber sobre los otros españoles?

- Hummm… porque então, se todos os espanhóis forem assim, como você, vou só namorar espanhóis a partir de agora...

- Hunf... nadie se compara a mi, mi amor… y eso no me está gustando.

- Aaah, Shura… você sabe que é brincadeira!

- Bueno...pero podemos parar de hablar sobre eso? u.ú

- Está bem...e o que você pretende fazer? – abraçou-o sedutoramente.

- Huummm... não sei... – Shura fez-se de desentendido. – Porque você não me dá uma sugestão?

Ela beijou-o languidamente, deixando suas mãos escorregarem por todo o peito de Shura, descendo pelo abdome bem trabalhado que ela sentia os músculos bem malhados sob sua palma da mão. Desceu os beijos pelo rosto, pescoço, dando leves mordidinhas em sua orelha direita, enquanto as mãos desciam pelo abdome e alcançavam o zíper da calça. O espanhol excitava-se lentamente, com os toques dela.

A jovem abriu a braguilha de Shura, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele, e então, com as mãos espalmadas sobre o tórax dele, foi tirando vagarosamente a camiseta do capricorniano, que simplesmente se deixava ser tocado naquele momento e não fazia nada, absolutamente nada.

Peito e barriga de tanquinho à mostra, Shura observava-a beijando-lhe o tórax, descendo suavemente pela barriga e chegando ali onde ele queria. Ela tirou a calça do rapaz, e ajoelhou-se à sua frente. No entanto, não esperava que Shura a levantasse e a levasse consigo para o sofá. Ele sentou-se e a puxou um pouco para si. A garota entendeu o recado, e o despiu, ajoelhando-se novamente à frente do cavaleiro, entre suas pernas.

O primeiro toque úmido e quente fez Shura delirar, sua cabeça tombou para trás, em resposta à boca da jovem. Seus dedos enrolaram-se em algumas das mechas loiras, e delicadamente mostraram a ela o que fazer. Queria mais.

Uma lambida lenta sobre a extremidade de seu membro. Outra, descendo por toda sua extensão, e então, foi abocanhado, com movimentos vagarosos e sugado vigorosa porém lentamente. Shura Alejandro sentia-se cada vez mais excitado e o prazer que se apoderava dele ficava mais e mais intenso.

- Aaah... Aaahhh... oooh... – Shura gemia rouco.

A garota parou de sugá-lo, e tirou sua blusa. Estava sem sutiã, e a visão dos belos e generosos seios excitou ainda mais o espanhol, que adorava seios. (xD) Ela colocou o membro muito rijo dele entre os próprios seios e iniciou os movimentos para cima e para baixo, apertando os peitos um contra o outro.

- Oh, Díos... Oooh, ooh... hummm...

O capricorniano estava tendo um dos melhores momentos de sua vida. A jovem realmente sabia como mexer com seus hormônios. Quase enlouquecia no sofá, quando ela parou, olhou em seus olhos e disse-lhe seriamente.

- Agora quero que você me penetre, Shura...Quero te sentir dentro de mim!

O moreno não tinha nem como recusar. Depois do grande prazer que ela estava fazendo-o sentir, a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era retribuir. Na verdade, ele estava louco de desejo por ela. Apesar de ela ter feito ele sentir muito prazer, o que ele mais queria era poder dar a ela prazer e penetrá-la. Seu sexo pulsante estava completamente ereto e ele aconchegou-se melhor no sofá para conseguir uma posição mais confortável. A mulher tirou a calça jeans que usava, e aproximou-se do rapaz. Ele então suavemente tirou a calcinha dela, beijando-lhe a barriga carinhosamente, e puxou-a para si. Deitou-a no sofá, colocando-se por cima dela. E lentamente começou a adentrá-la.

- Isso, Shura... vem, pode vir... vem de uma vez só... – ela puxou-o contra si, usando as pernas, e fê-lo penetrá-la totalmente em um único movimento. O moreno sentiu alguns espasmos mas controlou-se. Ainda não ia gozar. Não agora...

Começou a se movimentar, primeiro mais devagar, e aos poucos aumentando o ritmo. Cada vez mais rápido, mas tomando o cuidado de não machucá-la. Ele até poderia ser bruto, se quisesse. Mas ele queria era fazer as mulheres felizes. E nisso, ele era bom. Realmente bom.

- Ótimo... isso... está... delicioso... Vem... mais rápido... mais... mais... Maaaais... AAaahhh... – ela então gozou, com os movimentos intensos, rápidos e fortes do espanhol. Ele desabou sobre ela. Estava exausto.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o

No dia seguinte, levantaram todos cedo para os treinos. Exceto Câncer, Capricórnio e Dragão Marinho, que até o momento ainda não havia voltado do Santuário. Shura e Máscara da Morte mal haviam se levantado, com os berros de Saori a acordar-lhes depois da noite de farra. As duas garotas que haviam passado a noite na quarta e na décima Casa Zodiacal foram levadas embora por Mu, que gentilmente, porém muito constrangido, as levou até suas casas.

- Milo, qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Camus que treinava com o amigo. – Você está muito devagar hoje! Desse jeito vou acabar com esse treino em um minuto!

- O problema dele, Camus é que ontem ele passou a noite sozinho... enquanto eu fiquei a noite toda acompanhado por três mulheres lindas e gostosas! – disse Kannon chegando ao Santuário naquele momento. Os cabelos azuis estavam desgrenhados, o rosto amassado de sono e a roupa amarrotada. – Sem mulher o escorpiãozinho aí não funciona!

- Cala a boca, Kannon!! Ò.ó

- Ei... você disse três mulheres? O.o

- É, Shura... três...eu tenho a lábia, sabe? u.u – gabou-se o geminiano.

- SEU PERVERTIDO!!! – Saga berrou.

- Ai, Saga! Meu ouvido!! Aah, que saco, viu?

- Você passa a noite toda fora, e ainda reclama? Esqueceu dos treinos?

- Aah, eu vou é dormir! Fui! u.ú – Kannon saindo.

- Milo... como assim? Sem mulher? – Camus perguntou um pouco confuso.

- É o seguinte...ontem, eu, o Milo, o Mask, o Saga, o Aiolia e o Kannon fomos em uma danceteria... e eu, o Mask e o Kannon ficamos com algumas garotas, mas o Milo ficou babando por uma gata, mas não conseguiu nada com ela...

- Ela é que não me deu bola...

- E o inseto foi dispensado duas vezes...

- E não conseguiu ficar com a garota, ficou irritado e foi embora...

- Passou a noite sozinho, enquanto eu, o Kannon e o espanhol aí tivemos companhia a noite toda- acrescentou Mask, rindo maliciosamente.

- É verdade isso Milo?

- É... – resmungou o escorpiano.

- Me desculpa Milo, mas isso é demais...- Camus não se segurou e começou a rir. Algo tão raro no aquariano, mas que poucos, como Milo conseguiam a façanha.

- PORRA CAMUS! Que tipo de melhor amigo é você? Ò.ó

- Ai, Milo... você é de morte... mas sabe o que eu acho?

- O quê? ¬¬ – grunhiu.

- Depois de tanto ficar com garotas tão facilmente, você perdeu o jeito para conquistar as mais difíceis...precisa reaprender a conquistar as mulheres.

- Foi exatamente isso o que dissemos para ele! xD – Shura e Mask.

- Até você, Camus!? O.ó

- Milo... você precisa aprender que mulher não se "pega", se conquista... com muito jeito e carinho, é possível conquistar as mulheres mais difíceis... é só você saber como...

- Pois, saiba, francês, que eu sei muito bem como conquistar as mulheres...melhor que vocês três! ò.ó

- Ah, é? Então, porque você ficou sozinho ontem, inseto?

- Porque eu quis!

- Tu me haces rir así! Ow, Milo... admite vai! Você perdeu o jeito...

- Perdi o jeito o car... ò.ó

- Ei ei ei! Sem apelar, Milo de Escorpião!

- Hunf...pois saibam que de todos os signos, o de Escorpião é mais sedutor e o mais sensual! Posso conquistar quem eu quiser!

- Ah... isso eu quero ver! Eu duvido!

- Ah, duvido é carcamano? Pois eu duvido que alguma garota normal consiga ficar com um psicopata que nem você!

- Nós italianos somos muito amados e desejados pelas mulheres de todo o mundo!

-Ah, conta outra, Mask! Você sabe que os espanhóis são os melhores amantes do mundo! Não é a toa que o maior conquistador era Don Juan de Marco...

- Ma que! Que Don Juan o que! Giácomo Casanova era o maior sedutor, italiano come me!

- Que seja! De qualquer forma, Paris é a cidade mais romântica do mundo, e nós franceses temos muito mais charme e sabemos muito melhor como tratar uma mulher...

- Ta querendo dizer que é melhor conquistador que nós, Camus?

- Não... mas posso ser, sim, se eu quiser. u.u

- Você!? Com esse jeitão gélido aí? Sei, sei!

- Vocês duvidam? u.u

- Duvidamos!

- Très bien! Então vamos fazer o seguinte... vamos ver quem de nós quatro consegue conquistar uma mulher primeiro. Quem conseguir isso, será reconhecido como o melhor conquistador e o homem mais sedutor...

- Ta querendo fazer uma aposta, francês? O.ô

- Aquele que conseguir conquistar uma garota primeiro vence! Mas deve ser uma garota de fora do Santuário... não vale apenas levar para a cama...o objetivo não é sexo... mas conquistar o coração de uma mulher, fazê-la amar você...

- E quem vencer, ganha o quê? – perguntou Máscara da Morte visivelmente interessado em vencer a aposta.

- Não vai precisar ficar de sentinela no Templo de Athena na sua vez, e os outros três ficarão no seu lugar. Além disso, o Cavaleiro que vencer, vai poder ficar com as servas que quiser. Quem e quantas quiser.

- Hum... você fazendo esse tipo de aposta, Camus... ninguém acredita.

- Aceitam ou não?

- Feito! To dentro. – Mask.

- Topo u.u – Shura.

- E você, Milo?

- Eu não preciso participar de uma aposta dessas.

- Topa ou não inseto? ¬¬

- Ta, ta... ¬¬" to dentro, então! Mas depois não se arrependam quando eu vencer.

- Hahaha, ta bem, peçonhento!

- Qual é, Chifrudo!?

- Chega vocês. Mas então, está fechado! Isso fica só entre nós. Nenhum outro cavaleiro precisa ficar sabendo.

- Ok.

-Muito bem, então. Agora vamos voltar aos treinos. Milo, se prepara, porque agora não vou te dar moleza.

XxxxxxxxxxX

E aí, povo??? Huhauahuahuahuah... e lá venho eu com mais uma fic sendo q nem terminei as outras duas... e laiá...

Mas blz... td bem q agora começaram minhas aulas d novo, e msm o curso sendo noturno, a facul vai ser mais difícil esse ano...entao, atualizar e escrever vai ficar mais difícil, mas eu tento fzer um esforço...

Huahuahauhauhauha...entao, gnt... essa fic... eh uma idéia q me surgiu qnd vi "Alfie, o Sedutor" com o Jude Law. E essa fic vai ter umas cenas como as desse cap... mais hentais...mas enfim... acho q não mta coisa q explicar aki neh? Já deu p/ entender mais ou menos certo?

Se vcs tiverem duvidas, podem obviamente, mandar reviews perguntando, q eu respondo

Agora vo indo...

Bjs!

ocndo.

esta ompara a mi, todos os espanhrque ents saber sobre los otros espante o pescoço. ira daquela noite, atndo-lhe as entranhas norrcom força.

ano, ora arranhavam


	2. Chapter 2

Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto

Capítulo 2

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Depois dos treinos, naquela tarde quente e acre da Grécia, os dourados voltaram às suas Casas, inteiros empapados de suor e pó. Shura e Máscara da Morte praticamente se arrastavam de volta às suas Casas, com o tórax desnudo e usando somente as calças de treino e os sapatos, o espanhol estava inteiramente coberto por suor e terra. O treino daquele dia havia sido duro. Saori exigiu muito dele e de Máscara, já que ela sabia que ambos passaram a noite anterior na maior farra.

- Ay, carajo! Todos os músculos do meu corpo doem... a única coisa que eu quero agora é um bom baño caliente y relajante!

- Nem me fale... essa menina hoje quis arrancar nosso sangue, não é possível... - reclamou Milo, alcançando-o.

- Ora, vamos, Milo! Você quase não fez esforço nenhum! Derrubei você umas cinco vezes seguidas e você nada!

- ¬¬ Camus...

- É verdade, oras...u.u

- Fala, bando de preguiçosos! – disse Aiolia, chegando e se pendurando nos ombros dos amigos. – Qual é! Um pouco de exercício faz bem à saúde...

- Cállate, León... No fuste tu que casi no ha dormido esta noche e después tuve de levantarse temprano... u.ú

- Mas foi você que escolheu isso, Shura... u.u se não tivesse passado a noite toda na farra, não ia estar morto...Anda, ânimo, cara!!!

- Ow Aiolia, qual é o motivo de tanta empolgação, hein?

- E você ainda pergunta, Milo? ¬¬"

- hein? o.ô

- Marin, né?

- Ah... então foi a ruivinha que deixou o Olia assim todo agitado?

- ¬¬

- Ora, vamos, gente!!! Ânimo, caras!! Hoje a noite a gente vai sair de novo, né? Para onde a gente vai?

- Aaah, no... yo voy quedarme en casa... to exausto!

- Que isso, Shura? Recusando sair a noite?

- Depois da farra dele ontem à noite…

- ¬¬"

- Aah, qual é, espanhol? Vamos sair hoje! Vamos curtir a noite, já que hoje é sábado!!!

- Tá, tá, Olia… mas calma ae, vai…

Assim, cada um dos doze se dirigiu às suas casas. Como Camus, Milo e Shura moravam perto uns dos outros, os três continuaram caminhando juntos e antes de entrarem em suas respectivas Casas, Camus os relembrou da conversa de anteriormente.

- Não se esqueçam do que combinamos. O primeiro a conquistar uma garota e fazê-la se apaixonar… ganha a aposta!

- Beleza… Agora vocês vão me dar licença, que eu preciso é de um bom descanso, um banho, e comer alguna coisa, porque eu to varado de fome!

- Até mais, Milo.

- Hasta después…- seguiram adiante – Usted va mismo llevar esta aposta adelante, francés?

- E porque não, Shura?

- Oras... no sé... isso não parece típico de você...

- _Il y a plus étoiles dans le ciel dont il rêve l'esprit humain _(há mais estrelas no céu do que sonha a mente humana)

- Como?

- Nada. Você irá entender depois. Bom, chegamos à Casa de Capricórnio. Bom descanso, Shura. Com licença.

- Até mais... bom descanso para você também.

E então cada qual dos dourados se dirigiram aos seus aposentos. Máscara da Morte, Shura e Milo foram tomar banho e enquanto o faziam, ficaram pensando na aposta sugerida por Aquário. Como saberiam conquistar uma garota? Na verdade, a questão talvez não era essa... mas sim... Qual garota?

Ir às danceterias e bares lhes dava a oportunidade de conhecer várias mulheres. Mas normalmente... as garotas que costumavam freqüentar esses lugares não costumam querer mais que uma noite de diversão. Ou talvez, podem até não irem a tais lugares para isso, mas nem sempre estariam dispostas a realmente se apaixonar por alguém. Mas já que foram desafiados por um dos cavaleiros mais sérios e fechados do Santuário, senão o mais sério... o jeito era aproveitar todas as oportunidades possíveis, tudo o que estaria ao seu alcance eles deveriam fazer agora...

A tarde passou, o calor insuportável de Athenas, o dourado do Sol reluzente e ardido, foi amenizando com a chegada da noite. Shura estava largado em sua cama, quando um Milo agitado adentrou seu quarto e viu o espanhol vestido apenas com um calção. Dormia tranqüilamente até que o Escorpião resolveu acordá-lo, de uma maneira não tão... amigável.

- EEIII ESPANHOL PREGUIÇOSOOO!!! xD

- Quê? Como? Quando? Onde? O.O – acorda, levantando de sopetão – Ah...é você, Milo ¬¬. Que idéia é essa de me acordar desse jeito?

- Huahuahuahauhauhaua... foi engraçado sua cara, Bode... Mas isso lá é hora de dormir no sábado a noite? São 20 horas já... vamos, levanta daí e vai se trocar! Às 20h30 nós vamos sair...esteja pronto para mais uma noitada!!!

- Você subiu todos aqueles degraus só para me dizer isso? ¬¬" Me acordar gritando feito um louco para me arrastar para a noitada?

- Eu já disse... Esteja pronto... porque hoje a noite promete! Vamos naquela festa que vai ter numa super danceteria nova...

- A Diamonds?

- É... isso mesmo...

- Mas a festa que vai ter lá não é só para os convidados da inauguração daquele novo Museu?

- É...

- E como vocês pretendem entrar?

- O Dite tem convite VIP... ele conhece uma das responsáveis pelo Museu... e é amigo íntimo da pintora que vai fazer a mostra de abertura. Então ele vai pôr a gente para dentro da festa...

- Isso não ta me cheirando bem...

- Relaxa, Bode... e vê se põe uma camisa bonita e uma calça boa...

- Ta querendo dizer que eu não sei me vestir? ¬¬

- Não...só to avisando... a festa é chique... coisa do Dite sabe? – disfarçando.

- Cai fora, Artrópode!

Shura expulsou Milo de seu quarto e foi tomar seu banho. Estava com a cara amassada de sono. Pelo menos não estava se sentindo mais tão cansado quanto mais cedo. Conseguiu descansar e dormir direito a tarde, apesar do calor e da maneira como Milo o acordou. Tirou o calção, desnudando-se. Pegou a gilete e deixou tudo pronto para fazer a barba após o banho. Apesar de não ter muita barba, sempre tinha um cavanhaque ralo que insistia em aparecer toda semana. A cada sete dias, ele tinha de fazer a pouca barba, já que detestava se ver de cavanhaque. Apesar de muitas mulheres gostarem, achava que ficava com cara de cafajeste, o que não lhe agradava. Especialmente em se tratando de Shura Castañeda, o cavaleiro mais fiel de Athena, defensor da Casa de Capricórnio, e o guerreiro com maior senso de Honra dentre os dourados. Nada feria sua honra, não permitia que nada, nem ninguém manchasse sua honra.

- Esse inseto tem de me arrumar cada uma... – abriu o chuveiro, deixando que a água resfriasse. Mesmo dentro do Santuário, o sol grego era tão forte que conseguia esquentar a água da caixa. Entrou debaixo da água fria e sentiu sua pele esfriar rapidamente, fazendo-o arrepiar-se inteiro. Deixou o líquido escorrer por seu corpo nu. Sentiu o tórax trabalhado resfriar-se, esfregando a nuca, para despertar e refrescar-se, a água escorreu por seus cabelos, rosto, peito, abdômen, chegando à virilha e à coxa e descendo pelas pernas até seus pés. Ensaboou-se e novamente se colocou sob o chuveiro, deixando a espuma ser levada embora, enquanto esfregava com as mãos os braços e o peito, a fim de fazer os resíduos de sabonete saírem por completo de seu corpo.

Saiu do banho e enxugou-se com a toalha felpuda. Então pegou um pouco de água quente da torneira da pia e umedeceu a pele do rosto e começou a fazer a barba.

Enquanto isso, Milo estava em sua casa, se aprontando também. Máscara da Morte também fora acordado pelo Escorpião. Estava mais agitado que Aiolia. O Leão nada sabia da aposta, mas estava visivelmente entusiasmado com a festa. Conseguira convencer Marin a acompanhá-lo, e eles iriam juntos.

Câncer estava terminando de tomar banho, ao contrário de Shura, sua barba era mais espessa, e gostava de deixá-la por fazer ou então com aparência de mal feita, o que lhe conferia um visual mais rude, e mais sensual. Usava ela bem cortada nas têmporas e um cavanhaque mal-feito, para ficar com cara de bad boy. Mais do que já tinha. Camus, por sua vez, se arrumava com esmero. Impecável era seu sobrenome, quando ia a festas e compromissos sociais. Elegância também completava seu nome.

Dos dourados, apenas Mu e Shaka não iriam. Na realidade, nenhum dos cavaleiros tinham permissão para sair. Afinal, a qualquer momento alguém poderia atacar o Santuário. O ariano e o virginiano ficariam de sentinelas. Kannon, Saga, Máscara da Morte e Aldebaran aguardavam os outros no início das escadarias. Logo Milo, Shura, Camus e Afrodite chegaram.

- Onde ta o Olia?

- Não sei... ele não desceu com a gente. Pode ser que ainda esteja se arrumando.

- Do jeito que é vaidoso deve estar mesmo.

- Leoninos... vai entender...- suspirou Afrodite.

- Você não pode falar nada, Dite. Até parece mulher para se arrumar.

- Ora, Masquinha, mas eu tenho que me arrumar direito, afinal tenho que manter a minha beleza sempre impecável.

- ¬¬" – todos.

- Ei... olha lá...é o Olia...- Aldebaran, olhando por cima das cabeças dos dourados.

- Aquela ali é...

- A Marin...?

- É a Marin...

- Então por isso que o Olia tava tão agitado assim de manhã...u.u

- Boa Noite, rapazes.

- Boa noite, Marin... – todos

- Você está divina, Marin! – Dite.

- Realmente está magnífica – Camus.

- ò.ó – Aiolia.

Marin trajava um vestido curto, um pouco acima do joelho, de tom azul marinho, bem escuro, com paetês brilhantes (lantejoulas) na saia, descendo como uma cascata bordada, era um vestido um pouco justo e leve. Sandálias da mesma cor, de salto alto e relativamente fino, lápis preto nos olhos azuis realçavam sua beleza, os lábios delicados ganharam batom rosado, sombras azuis, cabelos ruivos bem tratados e arrumados.

- Acho que as amazonas deveriam sair mais... – Milo – Assim nós poderíamos ver seus rostos, sem precisar temer a punição. Afinal, Athena não quer que as amazonas vão às festas de máscara, né?

- Bom, já que estamos todos já reunidos, acho melhor nós irmos, senão vamos nos atrasar, e aí, é mais difícil de colocar todos vocês para dentro da festa, mesmo eu sendo amigo da curadora e da artista.

- Ótimo! Então, vamos, que hoje eu quero me acabar na festa! – Milo.

Os rapazes se dividiram em três carros, indo para a famosa boate. Dite que estava no carro de Máscara da Morte ia à frente ao lado do canceriano, orientando-o pelo caminho, e para que quando chegassem à boate, ele pudesse falar com os seguranças para deixarem os outros dourados entrarem na festa.

- Meu... Por Zeus, essa festa ta bombando - Milo ao ouvir o som retumbando já do lado de fora da danceteria.

- Mas é claaaaro, néé, seu grego burro... você acha que a Bryanne ia colocar qualquer som tocando na festa de inauguração do Museu Claire Ysokos? Nãããão, meu queridinhoo, ela fez questão de contratar os melhores DJs da Europa! – Dite enquanto se colocava à fila de VIPs para falar com o segurança e deixar os dourados entrarem.

De dentro da danceteria vinha uma música muito alta, com batida forte, e ritmo acelerado, provavelmente era Atrix quem estava comandando a pista de dança naquele momento. Kannon não parava quieto na fila. Adorava as músicas de Atrix.

- Kannon, quer parar um pouco com essa perna? ¬¬" – Saga.

- Nããããaoooo dááááááá... Eu amo as músicas da Atrix...Ela é ótimaaaaa!!!

- Atrix? o.ô – Saga.

- Isso é nome de mulher? – Camus.

- Na verdade, não. A Atrix não é bem uma mulher. Apesar de não gostar de flor, eu adoro as músicas dele. O cara é homo, mas manda bem para caralho na pick-up. Já fui numa festa que ele comandou a pista e fiquei doidão. Foi a noite que eu mais dancei na vida.

- Certeeezaaa... o cara é foda mesmo! Eu tava com você naquele dia, Kannon! – Milo.

- Bom, meus amores, nós já podemos entrar. Eu pedi para falarem com a Bryanne e ela deixou que vocês entrassem. – Dite

- Então vamos nessa! – Milo e Kannon empolgados.

Os Cavaleiros entraram no recinto como se fossem verdadeiros modelos. Andavam de peitos estufados, olhares e passos firmes, a música com uma batida ainda mais forte ressaltava a imponência deles. Especialmente a de Kannon, Saga e Aldebaran, devido ao porte grande.(hohoh xD). Chamavam a atenção de todos, homens e mulheres. Olhos gulosos pousaram sobre eles. Algumas mulheres, mesmo eles tendo entrado na festa há menos de cinco minutos já os comiam com os olhos.

- Realmente, só você mesmo para conseguir fazer a gente entrar VIP numa festa desta, Dite. - Shura.

- Se fosse mulher até poderia ganhar um beijo, sueco. – Mask.

- AAah, mas não seja por isso, Masquinha...Vem cá...

- Sai pra lá, homem! ò.ó Ta me estranhando é? Eu disse SE FOSSE MULHER! Cai fora!

- Aaai, Masquinha... TT

- Pára com isso, vai Dite, vamos, nos apresenta suas amigas, vai... – Milo.

- Pode deixar... venham comigo, queridos...

E assim, todos os rapazes, exceto Camus, que não apreciava lugares barulhentos e festas como aquela, Saga, Aiolia e Marin não o seguiram. Saga, porque gostava de se arranjar sozinho. Aiolia e Marin... bem... isso vamos ver aqui...

- E então, Marin, tá gostando da festa?

- Hein? Não consigo te ouvir Aiolia! – ela gritou, fitando os olhos do leonino, enquanto olhava as pessoas que estavam na festa, entre um gole e outro de champanhe. O cavaleiro não se fez de rogado, decidiu deixar sua pouca timidez ao falar com ela de lado, e tomando confiança em si mesmo, se aproximou dela, com a mão delicadamente sobre sua cintura, e falou ao seu ouvido.

- Você está gostando da festa, Marin?

- Ah!!! Estou... tem muita gente interessante aqui... e apesar das músicas serem levemente mais agitadas das que eu gosto, eu estou gostando sim! Só acho que está um pouquinho parado para uma festa tão... cobiçada... sabe?

- Sei – rindo. – Vem, vamos dançar... – Aiolia a puxou pela mão, pegando Marin um pouco de surpresa, levando-a para a pista de dança, que tinha várias pessoas mas ainda não estava cheia. Ele a envolveu pela cintura, gentilmente para não assustar a moça, trouxe ela um pouco mais perto de si, e começou a dançar, balançando o corpo de um lado a outro, suavemente e depois um pouco mais rápido acompanhando o ritmo acelerado da música. A amazona, apesar de não estar tão acostumada a baladas, logo se soltou, e começou a dançar, balançando o corpo no mesmo ritmo que Aiolia, e logo depois a rebolar, com os braços envolvendo o pescoço do leonino.

- " _Ai Meu Zeus! Acho que vou enlouquecer com a Marin dançando assim comigo!!! Putz, ela ta muito gostosa hoje... Droga Aiolia, pára de ficar olhando os seios dela! Ta até parecendo aquele inseto de rabo torto! Ai Meu Zeus, me ajuda... agora ela resolveu rebolar de costas pra mim! Que eu faço?!" _– Marin dançava de costas para Aiolia, segurando-se em sua nuca, mantendo-o junto de si. O leonino segurava-a pela cintura, acompanhando os movimentos do quadril da ruiva, que sorria maliciosamente. Ela provocava Aiolia cada vez mais, deixava seus corpos bem colados, enquanto Aiolia sentia suas coxas roçarem nas dela, ora na lateral delas, ora mais acima da junção quadril-perna, ora naquela parte de trás que os homens adoram...(afe...)

Correntes elétricas percorriam o corpo do grego. Ele estava quase indo à loucura com aquela dança. Não pensou que Marin poderia ser tão provocante, ou que apenas uma dança com ela pudesse ser tão bom.

- Aiolia?

- Oi, Marin? – hipnotizado pela amazona.

- Porque você demorou tanto para me convidar para sair?

- Como?

- Você não me convidou só por convidar não é? Eu sei que você não me vê apenas como uma amazona, Aiolia, que só tem o dever de proteger Athena e auxiliar você e os outros nessa missão.

- Huumm... não mesmo... – rindo. - Sabe, Marin, eu sempre achei você uma mulher linda. Apesar de nunca ver seu rosto...

- Obrigada Aiolia... - ela disse ao ouvido dele, descendo levemente os lábios pelo pescoço do leonino, e fazendo-o arrepiar-se. A jovem fitou os orbes do rapaz, que quase imediatamente puxou –a pela cintura, colando seus corpos e beijando-lhe intensamente.

O casal se beijava intensa e apaixonadamente. Línguas atrevidas, lábios ardentes de paixão, bocas incansáveis. Milo olhou os dois do camarote para o qual Dite tinha os levado, para apresentar suas amigas e sorriu de canto.

- Ow, Shura... olha lá quem se arranjou...

- Quem? – Shura olhando para baixo - Até que enfim!

- Caraaaa, o Aiolia pegou a Marin!!! xD - Kannon

- Só falta a gente!

- Ai meninos, venham aqui, que eu quero apresentar vocês para algumas amigas...

- É pra já!

- Opa!

- Meninas, esses são Aldebaran, Milo, Shura, Kannon e o bad boy ali no canto é o Carlo!

- Oi, tudo bom? – Deba, tão simpático como grande.

- Oi, meninas, sou o Milo, muito prazer! – já analisando as garotas da cabeça aos pés.

- Oi, e aí? Sou o Kannon, mas podem chamar de Kan mesmo... – beijinhos no rosto e mão na cintura das garotas.

- Hola, como están? Soy Shura... - Sorriso cativante e sensual.

- Oi... – grave e rouco, um pouco fechado.

- Meninos, essas são Bryanne, que é a dona do Museu Claire Ysokos. – disse fazendo beicinho, apresentando uma amiga loira, alta, magra e altiva. – Jenniffer, Sissy, Ane, e Alize... – indicou uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, longos e repicados, olhos verde-azulados, um pouco mais baixa que a primeira, uma moça de cabelos de um tom castanho-claro, quase loiro cortados curtos e repicados, olhos cor de mel, bem delicada, uma outra de cabelos pretos, curtos, e olhos escuros, pele clara. E por último, uma jovem de cabelos castanhos bem escuros, presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, olhos castanhos escuros, delineados por cílios longos e escuros, pele clara, delicada como a anterior, mas de um jeito diferente. Não era muito alta. Esta última chamou a atenção de Shura, pelos olhos tão brilhantes e chamativos.

Eram olhos escuros, pareciam sempre estar à procura de algo, vasculhando o interior das pessoas, tentando ver a alma delas. Shura se sentiu despido diante do olhar dela. Era um olhar profundo e penetrante, mas não intimidante. Ele se sentiu bem sob o olhar dela, apesar de sentir como se ela vasculhasse seu interior, tentasse decifrar os mistérios por trás de seu rosto, de seu olhar, ela parecia ver além de sua aparência.

Será que podia enxergar seu coração e sua alma? Ele estava despido diante daquele olhar. Mas os olhos escuros não permitiam que ele pudesse ver através deles e tentar saber o que afinal, aquela garota tentava encontrar na sua alma.

- Oi, como vocês estão? – ela sorriu sem tirar os olhos do espanhol.

- Muito bem. – sorriu de volta.

- A festa está ótima!

- Estamos nos divertindo muito – disse Kannon.

- Bem, queridos, acho que vou deixá-los conversando com as meninas, pois eu e a Bry temos alguns assuntos a tratar...com licença...

- Essas pinturas que fazem a decoração... são suas?

- Sim, são. Você gostou delas, Senhor Castañeda?

- Sim... são muito...

- Muito...?

- Muito... como posso dizer? – tentou achar as palavras, virando-se para um dos quadros, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça preta. – Acho que não sei explicar... – Ela riu divertida.

- A arte não é para ser explicada, Castañeda. Minha arte mostra isso. Ela é para ser sentida. Sentida com todos os sentidos, visão, olfato, paladar, audição, tato...

- Ah... acho que não entendi...

- Não se preocupe... nem todos entendem no começo... Com licença, uma pessoa me espera...- disse ela ao avistar um homem de cabelos pretos, lisos, bem cortados, perdido no bar.

- Claro, sinta-se a vontade." _Será que decepcionei ela?É claro, né, Shura, seu idiota! Se ela não tivesse se decepcionado não teria saído assim, dando a desculpa de que um outro homem a esperava."_

- Ei, bode! O Dite disse que vai levar a gente para conhecer mais pessoas... vem com a gente...

- Já vou, Milo..."_Mas será possível que ele só pensa nisso?"_

- Venham, meninos, ainda tem muitas pessoas para vocês conhecerem!

E assim Afrodite os arrastou por toda a boate, apresentando as pessoas que conhecia para os dourados. Às vezes era mais rápido, apenas uma troca de palavras aqui e ali, outra hora uma conversa mais longa...

- Dite?- uma voz masculina perguntou num tom muito íntimo.

- Atrix, queriiidaaaaa!!!! – gritou Afrodite histericamente para o homem careca, alto, corpãozudo, com cara de poucos amigos, abraçando-o.

- Dite, quanto tempo, menina! – desmunhecou o homem.

- Atrix? 0.0 Você conhece ele, Dite???? - Milo e Kannon.

- Conheço sim, meninos...

- ELE não, por favor, meninos... ELA... ta? – desmunhecou-se novamente.

- Meeeuuu, eu curto muuuiito as suas músicas!!! Você é foda! – Milo.

- Lembra daquela balada, a X- tronics, em que você comandou a pista de dança? – Kannon.

- Claaro, meu amor, foi uma das festas que eu mais gostei de tocar...

- Eu pirei muito aquele dia! Fiquei muito doidão! – Kannon.

- Ai, obrigada, meus amores...

- Ow, Dite... será que dá para a gente descer um pouco? Eu to a fim de beber alguma coisa sabe? ¬¬" – Mask.

- Ai, caaalma, Masquinha...

- Ow, Dite, eu vou lá com o Mask pegar alguma coisa para beber ta? Ele tem razão, a gente precisa beber alguma coisa...- Shura.

Os dois cavaleiros saíram em direção ao bar. E Shura não conseguia parar de pensar na garota com quem conversara. Olhou para o bar e lá estava ela conversando com o homem que a esperava. Era bem mais velho que ela, e o tom em que conversavam parecia ser muito íntimo. Íntimo demais.

" _Probablemente deve ser alguno parente o algo así, Shura, y no un namorado! Ella és muy joven para namorar un hombre tán mais viejo que ella"_

Máscara da Morte o observava mergulhado em pensamentos, olhando fixamente para a garota, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Ei, bode! O que você vai beber, cara?

- Hein? Perdón... um whisky puro, por favor.

- Sim, senhor.

- Iiih, bode... que você tem, hein? Io nunca vi você assim...Parece que ta obcecado por aquela pintorinha...

- Não é nada, Mask. Só estava pensando uma coisa U.U- respondeu sério, sorvendo um gole do whisky.

- Eeeeco... Já imagino o que tava pensando, compagno! Ela realmente é uma bella ragazza! Io também pensaria questas besteras... xD

- Quê?! No és nada disso, Mask!!!! ò.ó– respondeu um pouco irritado.

- I no? oO – perguntou o italiano.

- No! ù.ú

- Babenne... Ma você devia ir lá chamar ela para dançar... u.u

- Como?

- Vai chamar ela para dançar, cáspita! – empurrou Shura na direção da garota.

- Ma-mas... o.o

- Andare!!!Andare!!! - o italiano fez um gesto com ambas as mãos para que Shura avançasse, rindo do amigo espanhol.

Shura caminhou vagarosamente até a jovem, e postou-se ao seu lado, silenciosamente.

- Bem, Lizze, eu espero que sua exposição tenha muito sucesso. Até a próxima semana.

- Algun fã? – perguntou ao pé do ouvido dela.

- Nã-não... Era meu tio... Ele veio à cidade ver minha vernisage. Ele irá ficar aqui até esta segunda feira, e depois vai voltar à cidade natal.

- Hum... mas ele disse até a próxima semana... – pensou alto, distraidamente.

- Sim, eu irei ver meus pais na próxima semana. Eles estão um pouco doentes.

- Ah, si... comprendo. Bueno… me daría la honra de esta danza? – sorriu docemente.

- Ah… bem… eu não costumo dançar…

- Ora... mas não seja por isso... este tipo de música não é necessário saber dançar muito bem... venha, só um pouquinho...- puxou-a pela mão para a pista de dança.

Conduziu-a até um lugar um pouco mais "vazio" na pista, e logo, começou a dançar, pousando levemente as mãos em sua cintura. Seu corpo a conduzia, já que a jovem estava um pouco desconcertada e desajeitada. Aos poucos ela foi se soltando, conforme Shura a conduzia, segurando levemente em sua cintura, e mantendo seus corpos próximos.

O espanhol a olhava com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, enquanto balançava o corpo de um lado a outro, no ritmo da música. Alize se divertia enquanto o via observá-la sensualmente. Os dois dançavam em harmonia. Mal tinham se conhecido e pareciam antigos conhecidos. De vez em quando conversavam, berrando um no ouvido do outro, devido à música muito alta. A cada vez que ele se aproximava dela, podia sentir o doce perfume de baunilha que ela exalava enchendo seus pulmões e embriagando-o mais que qualquer dose de whisky, e entorpecendo seus sentidos. Os corpos próximos o faziam se sentir cada vez mais hipnotizado por aqueles olhos intensos, que o despiam de toda e qualquer emoção. Sob aquele olhar, ele não poderia tentar esconder nada, não poderia escapar, ele estava sob seu domínio e caíra na armadilha que era aquele olhar.

- Vamos sentar um pouco, Shura? – ela tentou resistir ao contato com seu corpo, evitando que em momento algum qualquer parte de seu corpo sequer roçasse o dele. Ela também estava sentindo a mesma embriaguez que ele, ao ter aquela escultura feita por deuses ibéricos tão próximo ao seu próprio corpo.

- Si, claro, como desear. – ele sorriu gentilmente e a conduziu novamente para fora da pista, caminhando atrás dela e segurando em sua cintura.

- Obrigada – a pintora agradeceu, sentando-se na cadeira que Shura havia puxado para ela.

- Com licença... aceitam algo para beber?

- Bueno...o que vai tomar?

- Por favor, um Martini.

- Para mi el mismo. – o garçom se retirou após anotar o pedido. – Bueno... hasta ahora solo conversamos sobre amenidades... conte-me un poco de ti...de onde eres?

- Eu?

- Sim... – olhava-a profundamente nos olhos, a desconcertando um pouco. Ele se sentia tão encantado por ela.

- Eu na verdade nasci fora do país em que meus pais nasceram e se casaram...

- Você nasceu onde?

- Nasci no Oceano Atlântico...

- En el Oceano?

- Sim... Meus pais faziam um Cruzeiro pelo Caribe quando eu nasci. – ela riu divertindo-se com a cara de espanto do rapaz.

- Ah, si...

- E você é de que região da Espanha?

- Soy de Madrid...

- Ah, Madrid... realmente é uma bela cidade…

- É... e os Madrileños son todos muy guapos también...

- Ora, mas que convencido!

- Ay, eso duele! – Shura esfregou o ombro onde ela havia acertado o tapa, rindo. - O que foi?

- Nada. – sorrindo – Apenas... estou me sentindo bem... já faz algum tempo que não saía e não me divertia tanto...

- Pero porqué no?

- Por motivos pessoais... – ela corou um pouco e abaixou a cabeça um pouco triste, e Shura teve a impressão de que ela não iria contar o que a deixara assim. Algo um pouco óbvio, já que se conheceram há poucos minutos. Um pesado e incômodo silêncio se fez entre eles.

- Oye, perdón, no queria deixar você triste... lembranças ruins não devem ser lembradas em uma festa... – esboçou um movimento para tocar o rosto dela, que imediatamente levantou a cabeça, fitando-o nos olhos.

- Está tudo bem, Castañeda... você não sabia...

- Continuo não sabendo o que deixou você assim...

- Não se preocupe... não é nada demais...- deu um leve e forçado sorriso. – Com licença...

- Por favor, fique... me desculpe... não quis ser indelicado...

- Você não foi indelicado... está tudo bem... – desvencilhou-se das mãos fortes que seguravam seu braço e saiu.

" _Droga!! Mierda!!Tu solo haces mierda, Shura!!!Cómo puedes ser tán burro? Obviamente que ella no iría contar nada para ti!!! Podrías ser un poco más gentil!!!"_

Socou a mesa, assustando o garçom que trazia as bebidas. Shura entornou os dois Martinis, de um gole só. Pediu um whisky puro novamente e decidiu achar os outros.

Nesse momento se deu conta de que Mask não estava ali no bar. Procurou com os olhos. Deveria estar na companhia de alguma garota ou então estar com os outros. Camus estava ali perto. Conversava com uma garota.(oh, que progresso do cubo de gelo!!! xD)

XxxxxxxX

Gentem, desculpe pela demora... mas a faculdade complica a minha vida de ficwriter ahuahuahuahuaauhau XD...

To me ferrando em estatística, mas blz... eu dou um jeito depois... ahuahuahauha... anyways... deixemos facul d lado agora...

Eu quis cortar aqui e deixar p/ o próx cap a conversa do Camus, e provavelmente irei colocar algumas coisinhas mais... hehehehhehe...tbm prometo q assim q der, eu posto Tiluvia de novo... ando tão s/ ideias... é q tbm... agora chegou uma parte difícil d escrever da fic...

E um dos motivos d eu ter demorado tnt p/ postar d novo eh q eu briguei c/ um amigo muitíssimo importante p/ mim em meados de março, e ele tbm gosta d CDZ e por causa disso, eu fiquei meio abalada sabe? Anyways... eu jah fiz as pazes c/ ele então tah td bem e eu to escrevendo(leia-se tentando) d novo...(há um tempo já, é verdade, mas como eu tinha provas trabs e outras coisas, não consegui escrever antes!)

É isso aí, gente! Postem reviews ok?

Bjs p/ todas!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto

Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Camus conversava com uma garota alta, de pele clara, olhos azuis e cabelos pretos. Possuía um porte elegante. Ao contrário das outras mulheres que estavam de vestidos longos ou curtos, ela vestia um terninho preto, bem cortado, que lhe caía perfeitamente, deixando-a ainda mais elegante.

- Sabe que eu sempre quis conhecer Paris?

- E porque não vai?

- Falta de tempo...sabe como é... os clientes acabam tomando muito do nosso tempo e quando se é responsável por um grande setor da empresa, mal conseguimos tirar férias...

- Entendo... eu sei exatamente como é isso... na verdade meu trabalho é um pouco diferente do seu, Helene, mas ainda assim, também não costumo tirar muitas férias. Trabalho quase 24 horas por dia.

- Ora, mas você está aqui hoje! – disse ela rindo.

- É... um dos poucos dias que consegui uma folga... não gosto muito de festas e boates, mas me interessei pela inauguração deste museu. Gosto muito de visitar museus e galerias de arte. Quando ainda morava em Paris, há muito tempo, eu costumava ir muito a galerias ou museus.

- Huuum... eu também adoro ir a museus! Os de Nova York são incríveis! Os de Londres também...eu fico doida quando vou a essas cidades... sempre separo um tempinho para poder ir aos museus quando vou para lá... O que acha de irmos juntos à vernisage dessa artista?

- Oui, claro! Seria um prazer acompanhá-la.

- Ótimo! Vai ser um prazer ter sua companhia! – sorrindo. - Quando você pode ir? Eu digo... quando terá um tempo livre?

- Quando você quiser...

- Mas e seu trabalho? Não quero atrapalhá-lo, muito menos causar problemas para você na sua empresa.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso, não me atrapalhará, nem ao menos causar problemas para mim.

- Tem certeza?

- Oui. – sorriu.

- Que bom ... O que acha de sentarmos um pouco?

- Claro... venha...

Camus conduziu-a a uma mesa vaga, afastada da pista de dança e em um salão em um nível acima, longe do barulho e da música alta.

Shura já havia bebido alguns drinks a mais do que deveria, e se encontrava sentado ao bar, irritado e de mau humor. Máscara da Morte havia desaparecido e o deixado sozinho ali. Alize agora estava em algum outro lugar, simplesmente o abandonara. "_Obviamente, después do que hiziste. Tu no aprendes mismo!!!_"

- Alize, querida? Porque você está chorando, meu bem?

- Ah, Dite...- ela abraça o amigo.

- Mas o que foi, querida? Você não devia estar chorando! Essa é a noite de lançamento da sua vernisage! Você deveria estar sorrindo!!!

- Eu sei, eu sei, Dite... mas... eu não consigo deixar de pensar no Adrien !!!

- Ai, ainda ele? Liz, querida... eu entendo o quanto é difícil perder alguém que se ama muito, mas linda... isso já foi... é passado... o Adrien não ia querer ver você chorando e sofrendo assim... ai, não... não é só ele não é? – Afrodite disse ao ver os olhos vermelhos de lágrimas da amiga.

- Não... não tem outro Dite...

- Aah, você não me engana!! Vamos diga... diga T-U-D-O!!

- Ai, Dite... é que... eu estava conversando com um rapaz... e ele falou algumas coisas que me fizeram lembrar dele... Eu não consegui evitar, Dite... eu estava me divertindo tanto, mas de repente, aquele homem me fez lembrar do Adrien... e você sabe como sou...

- Sei... sei sim... forte por fora, mas uma manteiga derretida por dentro...

- Dite!

- Brincadeirinha... Aaaaaai, Liz querida... me parte o coração ver você sofrendo assim, amiga!– gemeu Afrodite, histérico - Você tem que superar isso!!!

- Eu sei, eu sei...

- Vem, me diz quem foi o rapaz que te fez chorar?

- Não, Dite... não quero ver ele de novo... e eu preciso me acalmar... os convidados não podem me ver assim não é?

- Assim que se fala!!!! Vamos!!! – tomou a amiga pela mão e se encaminharam ao banheiro feminino.

Em algum canto da boate, um certo canceriano se divertia com duas garotas vestidas de forma realmente chamativa. Seus trajes destoavam dos do demais. O de uma loira, por ser semelhante a um vestido do século XVII, com a pequena diferença de ser muito mais curto e deixar as belas pernas torneadas à mostra. Usava sapatos do século XVII, assim como meias e luvas. Usava uma peruca semelhante às usadas por Luís XIV, Rei da França. Sua maquiagem era idêntica às das mulheres daquela época e possuía uma pintinha na face direita, próxima aos lábios. A morena estava trajada à moda do início do século XX.

O porquê daqueles trajes? Eram duas modelos, que foram contratadas para posarem para um desenhista que as retratariam durante a festa, fazendo um tipo de performance que lembrasse a história da pintura e toda a sua importância.

Sentadas no colo de Máscara da Morte, as jovens riam alto, e bebiam champanhe, enquanto o canceriano as acompanhava na bebida e com a mão direita sobre a coxa da garota loira, acariciava-a suavemente.

- Huum... então, o que nós vamos fazer depois de sair daqui, garotão? – disse a morena.

- Você vai ver quando chegar a hora! – sorriu maliciosamente de canto.

- Hiihihihihih!!! Eu adoro surpresas!!! Especialmente vindo de um italiano gostoso e forte como você!!! – disse a loira com sua voz aguda e beijando Mask em seguida.

Após a festa, com certeza o italiano aproveitaria mais uma noitada em sua Casa. Talvez já não se lembrasse da aposta que fizera. Ou melhor... lembrava-se, mas claro... não estava tão preocupado em ganhar a aposta naquele momento, então se divertia com as duas garotas. Não seria nenhuma daquelas mulheres que ele iria conquistar.

Afrodite caminhava com Alize de braços dados a ela. Quando viu Shura sentado sozinho no balcão do bar.

- Meu bem, espera só um pouquinho... tem alguém com quem eu preciso trocar umas palavrinhas...– Afrodite soltou o braço da amiga e caminhou até Shura, permanecendo ao seu lado, Alize ficou afastada de ambos, observando as pessoas dançando.

- Shura, querido?

- Dite...

- Ai, meu bem, o que foi que aconteceu com você? Porque você está tão tristinho assim?

- Nada, Dite... Solamente yo que soy un idiota, y magoei una persona que mal conozco...

- Iiih… vem comigo, vem Shura… você já bebeu demais por hoje...

- No... dejame...

- Na-na-ni-na-não!!! Você vem comigo, espanhol teimoso! Vou levar você para casa, porque você não está nada bem...

Afrodite foi até Alize.

- Liz, querida, eu preciso levar um amigo para casa. Ele não está nada bem, e já bebeu mais do que deveria. Com licença...

- Pode ficar à vontade...Você precisa de ajuda?

- Ai por favor...você pode pegar o carro por favor? Enquanto eu vou ali e tiro ele do bar...

- Claro...

- Obrigadinha! - disse e se dirigiu novamente até Shura, ajudando-o a se levantar e o apoiando em um dos ombros. Carregou-o para fora da boate, enquanto Alize parou o carro à frente da porta. Os dois puseram Shura no banco do passageiro, na frente.

- Dite! Esse é o rapaz que eu te falei! –sussurrou um pouco alto.

- Quem? O Shura?

- É... Não sei... não sei direito o nome dele... só o sobrenome, mas é ele sim!!! Ele que me falou as coisas que me fizeram lembrar do Adrien e chorar!!!

- Ele? O Shura? Menina você tem certeza?

- Claro que tenho!!! Eu sou cega ou louca por um acaso, Dite?

- Não... ai, meu Zeuzinho! Bom, agora eu acho melhor levar ele para casa, né?

- É...vai... é melhor mesmo...

- Ai, desculpa amiga... desculpa mesmo viu? Eu queria ficar mais... mas acho melhor cuidar dele... e ai, desculpa o Shura por qualquer coisa que falou... ele é um ótimo rapaz! Provavelmente ele não tinha a intenção... Agora deixa eu ir!

- Claro... tudo bem... Tchau, Dite!

- Tchau, linda!!! – respondeu, entrando no carro e dando a partida.

XxxxxxxX

Afrodite ajudou Shura a sair do carro e o levou até a décima Casa. Colocou-o deitado sobre a cama, e ajeitou algumas coisas para o capricorniano antes de sair, recomendando a ele que tomasse um banho e dormisse. No dia seguinte teriam mais treinos.

Shura adormeceu tão logo Afrodite saiu. Caiu em um profundo e pesado sono. Somente acordou após três longas horas de sono. Quando acordou, sentou-se sobre a cama, e olhou para o relógio ao lado da cabeceira da cama.

- 3 horas? Hunf... – resmungou esfregando o rosto. – " A_lguien debe ter me trazido para Casa y debo ter dormido...acho que es mejor tomar un baño..."_

Se dirigiu ao banheiro, desabotoando vagarosamente a camisa e depois deixando-a deslizar pelo tórax esculpido cuidadosamente, e jogando-a em qualquer lugar. Abriu a braguilha da calça preta e deixou-a escorregar pelas pernas torneadas para o chão, despindo-a. A calça teve o mesmo destino que a camisa, e por fim, desnudando-se por completo, jogando a boxer longe. Abriu o chuveiro e entrou embaixo da água. O líquido frio despertou seu corpo, fazendo o efeito do álcool consumido em exagero passar rapidamente.

"_O espanhol a olhava com um sorriso sedutor nos lábios, enquanto balançava o corpo de um lado a outro, no ritmo da música. Alize se divertia enquanto o via observá-la sensualmente. Os dois dançavam em harmonia. Mal tinham se conhecido e pareciam antigos conhecidos. De vez em quando conversavam, berrando um no ouvido do outro, devido à música muito alta. A cada vez que ele se aproximava dela, podia sentir o doce perfume de baunilha que ela exalava enchendo seus pulmões e embriagando-o mais que qualquer dose de whisky, e entorpecendo seus sentidos. Os corpos próximos o faziam se sentir cada vez mais hipnotizado por aqueles olhos intensos, que o despiam de toda e qualquer emoção. Sob aquele olhar, ele não poderia tentar esconder nada, não poderia escapar, ele estava sob seu domínio e caíra na armadilha que era aquele olhar__"._

"_- Eu na verdade nasci fora do país em que meus pais nasceram e se casaram..._

_- Você nasceu onde?_

_- Nasci no Oceano Atlântico..._

_- En el Oceano?_

_- Sim... Meus pais faziam um Cruzeiro pelo Caribe quando eu nasci. – ela riu divertindo-se com a cara de espanto do rapaz."_

"_- Ah, Madrid... realmente é uma bela cidade…_

_- É... e os Madrileños son todos muy guapos también..._

_- Ora, mas que convencido!_

_- Ay, eso duele! – Shura esfregou o ombro onde ela havia acertado o tapa, rindo. - O que foi?_

_- Nada. – sorrindo – Apenas... estou me sentindo bem... já faz algum tempo que não saía e não me divertia tanto..."_

"_- Está tudo bem, Castañeda... você não sabia..._

_- Continuo não sabendo o que deixou você assim..._

_- Não se preocupe... não é nada demais...- deu um leve e forçado sorriso. – Com licença..._

_- Por favor, fique... me desculpe... não quis ser indelicado..._

_- Você não foi indelicado... está tudo bem... – desvencilhou-se das mãos fortes que seguravam seu braço e saiu."_

O último flash de sua memória o deixou triste e desanimado. Pendeu a cabeça para trás soltando um profundo suspiro. Porque raios teve de fazê-la chorar? Mal a conhecia e já a magoara com uma breve conversa. Pior... porque diabos se sentia assim? Tão triste por isso? Por alguém que acabara de conhecer?

Saiu do banho e enxugou-se rápida e displicentemente com a toalha felpuda. Vestiu uma calça leve de algodão, e pendurou a toalha sobre o pescoço enquanto secava os cabelos negros. Suspirou novamente e caminhou até a janela do quarto, permanecendo em pé à frente dela e observando o luar banhando de prata todo o Santuário. Suspirou tristemente.

Não devia ter falado nem agido daquela forma com Alize. Talvez outra pessoa não se importasse tanto com o que ocorrera. Talvez outros diriam que ele estava sendo sentimental demais. Espanhóis são um pouco emotivos, ponderou. E ele, especialmente, Shura Castañeda, Cavaleiro de Capricórnio sempre fora ensinado para ser um _"gentilhombre", _ou melhor, para ser um verdadeiro cavalheiro, ceder lugar às damas, deixá-las passar à frente, oferecer o braço a elas em um passeio, ou um lenço quando choravam. Puxar a cadeira para uma dama sentar-se, ser sempre gentil e atencioso. E claro que, Shura de Capricórnio seguia tais ensinamentos, seu orgulho e honra não o permitiam que fosse indelicado, desatencioso, muito menos rude com uma mulher. Com NENHUMA mulher. Se uma mulher brigasse com ele e lhe desse um tapa, se controlaria para não faltar com o respeito a ela.

Estava realmente triste por ter feito uma mulher chorar. Ainda que outras vezes ele muito provavelmente já tenha o feito, nunca foi da mesma maneira que agora. Das outras vezes que fizera uma mulher chorar foi depois de ter certo envolvimento com ela. Suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, nervosamente. Ele se sentia mal pelo ocorrido. Não podia continuar assim. Aquilo o estava torturando. Uma jovem tão bonita, tão encantadora, com ar misterioso, intenso e de personalidade forte. Um sorriso tão lindo.

Ele queria poder vê-la novamente, queria poder conversar com ela mais vezes, mas não daquela forma! Queria criar um vínculo duradouro com ela, criar amizade e ajudá-la a superar o que aconteceu em seu passado. Uma companhia tão agradável... Queria fazê-la se sentir bem, sorrir, se divertir, rir...de repente surpreendeu-se com seus pensamentos.

- Será... que...não... – pensou alto. - Mas... quantas mulheres eu realmente já amei para saber se... "_Ya te enamoraste alguna vez, Shura?" _– martelava a pregunta em sua mente.

Apesar de se sentir mal pelo que ocorrera, não se sentia apaixonado por ela. Mal acabara de conhecê-la! Não. Não estava apaixonado, mas sentia uma inclinação a querer abraçá-la e confortá-la. E isso é normal entre amigos.

- De cualquier manera... no importa... mañana voy disculparme con ella. – suspirou.

Recolheu as peças de roupa e colocou-as no devido lugar, pendurou a toalha e se preparou para dormir, pegando no sono rapidamente.

XxxxxxxX

- Eeeeei... Ow, Mask, onde ta o Milo? Você viu ele por aí? – Kannon.

- No... porque?

- Ele tava comigo e com o Afrodite conversando com o Atrix, aí de repente o Dite quis levar a gente para conhecer outras pessoas... depois o Dite saiu e deixou nós dois sozinhos, mas eu saí um pouco por aí, e quando voltei, ele não tava mais...

- Io non so dove l'insetto è! u.u

- Que beleza! Eu mato aquele artrópode u.ú

Kannon caminhou por entre as mesas procurando Milo, e o avistou em um canto, aos amassos com uma garota. Aquele realmente não perdia tempo... Aliás... nem ele mesmo. Mas essa noite, Kannon não pretendia se envolver com nenhuma garota.

Praticamente todos estavam acompanhados naquele momento... Camus estava entretido conversando com Helene. Aiolia e Marin estavam dançando e aos amassos na pista de dança. Máscara da Morte estava acompanhado de uma bela morena e uma loira bonita, mas de voz estridente. Milo com a garota que estava ali. Saga não sabia onde estava. Shura sabe-se lá com quantas garotas estava. _"Aliás... onde tão o espanhol e o meu irmão?"_

Olhou para o relógio. Três horas da manhã. Seria melhor chamar os outros e irem embora. A manhã seguinte seria dura. Saori iria cobrar ainda mais dele no treino, já que nessa manhã ele apenas dormira. E com certeza iria cobrar dos outros também.

XxxxxxxxxX

Hellooo peopleeeee!!!!!!

E aqui estou eu mais uma vez, com novo cap!!! Aliás... esse cap não ficou láááá essas coisas... não ficou como eu queria... mas como eu não to mesmo conseguindo melhorar ele... aqui vai... espero q vcs tenham gostado! E continuem lendo a fic!!!

E eu prometo q compenso no prox cap! O cap 4 eu prometo q vai ser melhooor!!! .

Bom, respondendo uma colocação feita pelo Felipe Amaral Nani... a fic está mais voltada às garotas, estou tentando mudar um pouco o jeito d escrever, pois vi q há homens lendo tbm, então... .". O q eu quero dizer é o seguinte, não quero estereotipar nenhum personagem (apesar do Dite estar mto caricato), e qnd descrevo o físico dos cavaleiros, é em sinal do tipo físico que um guerreiro como eles normalmente tem ou deve ter. (Felipe, o afe q eu coloquei entre parênteses no cap anterior foi devido à maneira como eu descrevi a cena, na verdade. E não c/ relação à parte do corpo feminino q os homens gostam, pois da mesma maneira como nós mulheres adoramos homens c/ barriga d tanquinho, e homens fortes e c/ músculos trabalhados(não exageradamente), eu sei q os homens tbm tem as preferências deles e respeito isso. Aliás, eu acho até bom q os homens tenham essas preferências. Afinal, isso demonstra o interesse deles por mulheres... certo? o.ô)

Enfins... to tentando manter um tipo d historia q agrade aos dois públicos, tnt masculino como feminino... se alguém tiver alguma colocação a ser feita, estou aqui ( . Nyx se prepara p/ receber pedradas e pontapés)

Bom... vejamos... acho q é isso certo? Qlqr coisa, mandem msgs, reviews etc q tenho o maior prazer em respondê-las! E estou mto contente q esta fic esteja sendo bem aceita por todas e especialmente por meninas e meninos

Bjs!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto

Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Kannon foi à procura de Shura, Milo e Saga. Era melhor voltarem para casa. Já estava até vendo a bronca que levariam de Saori na manhã seguinte. Os treinos provavelmente seriam ainda mais puxados. Por que raios aquela peste roxa tinha de ser tão careta? Era capaz da garota nunca ter aproveitado a vida da maneira como deveria ser aproveitada.

- Saga! – o chamou quando o viu. Ele estava conversando em pé, num canto com uma garota. – SAGA!

- Kannon... o que foi?

- Saga, já são quatro horas da manhã... melhor nós irmos, amanhã a Saori vai atormentar a gente se chegarmos muito tarde.

- Kannon, você não cumprimenta mais velhas amigas? – a garota de longos cabelos pretos e cacheados o fitava.

- Hein? – o geminiano olhou confuso para ela. – Cris! Não acredito! É você mesmo?

- Claro que sou eu, seu tapado!

- Meu Zeus, quanto tempo! – ele a abraçou carinhosamente, como quem abraça uma irmã.

- Muito tempo mesmo... voltei da Alemanha semana passada...tava contando para o Saga agora mesmo.

- Entendi... ow, Cris! Só que você pegou a gente num momento ruim... amanhã vamos ter de trabalhar e a chefa vai matar a gente se aparecermos muito tarde...

- Você está falando da Senhorita Saori Kido?

- Sim... peraí... como assim? Você conhece?

- Kannon, sua besta, esqueceu que a Cris sabia que a gente se tornou Cavaleiro?

- Ah, é... esqueci... você tava lá quando a gente foi convocado no orfanato para ser treinado...

- Isso mesmo... e eu quase fui chamada para me tornar uma amazona...

- É verdade... mas depois desistiram quando viram que você não podia lutar...

- Bom, então, acho melhor nós irmos, né? Amanhã vai ser difícil...Tchau, Cris, foi um prazer rever você.

- Tchau, Saga, eu digo o mesmo... e, nós poderíamos combinar de nos encontrar outras vezes, fazer um jantar para reunir todos novamente. O que acha?

- Claro... vai ser ótimo. O Shura e o Aiolos vão gostar muito. E também podemos apresentar a você os outros Cavaleiros que você não chegou a conhecer.

- Ah, e o Shura e o Aiolos? Como tão?

- Bom... o Aiolos não ta aqui hoje. Ele foi para o Japão resolver uns assuntos. O Shura tava aqui, mas não sei onde aquele espanhol se enfiou. Aliás, preciso procurar ele, para a gente ir.

- Ok. Meu aniversário será daqui a uma semana, eu ligo para vocês, combinando tudo!

- Certo. Tchau Cris.

Os dois gêmeos seguiram pela boate procurando os outros. Logo encontraram Milo que se atracava com uma jovem, o chamaram e ele ainda permaneceu mais um pouco com a garota. Aiolia e Marin conversavam abraçados em um sofá no lounge, pareciam ter se cansado de toda a agitação do lugar. Afrodite tentava a todo o custo tirar Aldebaran do bar. Não que o brasileiro estivesse bebendo demais. Na verdade ele empolgara com uma conversa e agora não arredava o pé de lá. Kannon puxou Mask para fora da boate, que arrastava as duas garotas atrás de si. Logo Milo apareceu com a jovem a tiracolo.

Então perceberam que faltava ainda o espanhol. Saga prontificou-se a ligar para o celular do capricorniano, mas Afrodite o impediu, dizendo que ele já se encontrava em Casa. Então, todos seguiram para o Santuário.

XxxxxxxxxX

No meio da tarde quente, Marin saiu da arena acompanhada por Shina. Ambas estavam cansadas e empapadas de pó. Graças a Zeus os treinos delas já haviam cessado. Para os rapazes, os treinos ainda durariam mais duas horas, pelo menos.

- E então, Marin? Me conte, como foi sua noite com Aiolia?

- Como assim, Shina?

- Oras, eu sei muito bem que você saiu com ele ontem. Mas me conte... como foi?

- Aah, tudo bem. Nós nos divertimos bastante.

- Marin...tudo bem? Vamos, eu quero detalhes! Me conte tudo!

- Shina, se o que você quer saber se rolou... não, não rolou...

- Marin...

- Eu não estou enrolando você, Shina! Não rolou nada! Só uns beijos...

- Quê? Aaah, agora eu quero saber!

- Bom... foi assim... eu e o Aiolia estávamos lá na festa, e ele me convidou para dançar...

- Hum... – respondeu a italiana, indicando que prestava atenção no que a amiga contava.

- Aí, nós começamos a dançar. E bom, eu... caprichei um pouco sabe?

- Ahn... sei... – ela riu.

- Então, aí, quando eu vi que o Aiolia já tava quase perdendo a cabeça, eu perguntei para ele, porque não havia me convidado para sair antes.

- E ele?

- Bom...ele disse que sempre me achou uma mulher linda, apesar de nunca ter visto meu rosto...

- Humm... e aí?

- Bom, nós nos beijamos... e ficamos juntos a noite toda, dançando, nos beijando... e só! – disse vendo a amiga já começando a esboçar uma expressão zombeteira e marota.

- Aaah...

- Que isso, Shina!? Você acha que eu ia facilitar assim?

- Entendi... você vai provocar, provocar, provocar, até que ele não possa mais resistir, e quando ele estiver quase desistindo, vai se entregar... certo?

- É... quase isso... não quero que seja algo tão rápido, e que o Aiolia tenha o que quer tão rápido...

- Marin, você sabe que o Aiolia não é assim...

- Pode não ser, mas homens são homens...

- É você tem razão...bom, chegamos à sua casa. Vou deixar você descansar sossegada. Amanhã nós continuamos essa conversa.

- Obrigada... até amanhã, Shina.

Marin entrou em sua casa se dirigindo diretamente para o banheiro. Jogou a máscara em cima da cama, e descalçou-se. Tirou vagarosamente a faixa que lhe envolvia a cintura, tirou a blusa de treino, e a calça, suavemente deixando-a deslizar pelas coxas macias.

Abriu o chuveiro e deixou-se molhar pelo líquido fresco. Refrescando-a, a água escorreu pelo delicado pescoço, descendo pelos ombros e braços, pelo colo alvo, contornando a curva dos seios, fazendo-a arrepiar com o contato com sua pele quente. A água escorreu pela barriga, contornando a cintura, o quadril, escorrendo por entre as coxas, e por toda a perna.

Massageava suavemente os músculos, enquanto se lavava. Enxaguou-se e lavou os cabelos. Terminado o banho, saiu do chuveiro e enxugou-se, cuidadosamente e vestiu um roupão macio, sobre a lingerie, indo para a cozinha comer algo.

XxxxxxX

Na arena, Shura terminava sua série de exercícios, enquanto os outros ainda estavam treinando.

- Cento e noventa e sete... cento e noventa y ocho... cento e noventa e nueve...duzentos... - contava enquanto acabava de fazer a série de abdominais. O tórax musculoso estava molhado de suor, e brilhava sob a luz do sol, o que ressaltava ainda mais seus músculos.

- Já acabou, Shura?

- Si... ya acabé, Deba...

- Você está muito sério hoje, não é típico de você passar o dia todo treinando sozinho e calado desse jeito... aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bueno... sólo estoy un poco preocupado con una cosa… e luego creo que voy resolver eso…- dizia, enquanto secava o suor do rosto com uma toalha.

- Entendi… bom, se precisar de qualquer coisa, estamos aí! - Deba disse dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Gracias – sorriu. – Bueno, ya me voy!

Shura subiu as escadarias correndo. O peito apertado, o coração acelerado, ansioso. Correu para Casa, entrando como um furacão. Largou a pequena toalha jogava em algum canto, e foi tomar seu banho. Já estava no fim da tarde, e como era domingo, talvez não conseguisse encontrar o museu aberto ainda. Apressado, arrancou a calça de algodão, ficando desnudo de uma única vez. O corpo inteiro suado, se enfiou debaixo da água fria, e o contato gelado com a pele quente, o fez pular de frio.

- Ay carajo!

Se esfregou com avidez, para tirar todo o suor e o pó que cobria sua pele. Esta por sua vez ficou um pouco avermelhada com o descuido do espanhol. Lavou os cabelos e enfiou-se novamente debaixo do chuveiro. A água levou embora a espuma branca, escorrendo por seu corpo.

Enxugou-se, enrolando a toalha branca no quadril, e se dirigindo ao armário do quarto. Com as mãos na cintura e parado à frente de todas as peças, analisava o que vestiria.

- Hum... Domingo à noite... Museu... um jeans...? Ou melhor uma calça?

- Acho que seria melhor uma calça preta e a camisa preta de risca de giz...

- AFRODITE! O.O – Shura se assustou com a intromissão de Afrodite, naquele momento. Justo no pior momento. A toalha branca quase cai de seu quadril. Por sorte, o espanhol conseguiu segurá-la antes que caísse e o pisciano conseguisse vislumbrar aquilo que desejava, mas que não lhe pertencia, e sim às mulheres. – O que está fazendo aqui?!

- Bom, eu percebi a preocupação em seu cosmo, meu querido... e, sinceramente, acho que sei muito bem o porquê de tanta preocupação... eeee...- disse desmunhecando e sentado na cama do espanhol - pelo que vi agora, eu estava totalmente certo...

- O que quer dizer? o.ô

- Shura... Shura, Shurinha, meu amor... – disse se levantando e colocando-se à frente do rapaz – Eu percebi que a Alize te encantou... e sei que vocês conversaram ontem, mas a simpatia do Don Juan do Santuário não foi o ponto forte da noite... na verdade, o nosso Don Juan acabou fazendo minha amiga querida chorar...- dizia com as mãos pousadas nos ombros dele, que o fitava com as mãos na cintura.

- Afrodite...-suspirou – Eu não tive intenção nenhuma em fazer a Alize chorar... eu... eu não sei o que deu em mim, ontem... eu gostei muito de conversar com ela... é uma garota encantadora... e queria pedir desculpas a ela... pretendia ir ao museu agora mesmo...

- Shura... o museu não vai estar aberto a visitações agora a noite...Talvez seja melhor ir amanhã cedo. E dê um tempo à Alize... ela também foi culpada pelo que aconteceu ontem...

- Não Afrodite... a culpa foi toda minha...

- Shura Alejandro! Ouça as minhas palavras. A Aliza também teve culpa pelo que aconteceu ontem... e por isso, é melhor você ir amanhã. Hoje à noite, você vai ficar aqui, e vai me ouvir...

- Dite...

- Não se preocupe... é importante que você me ouça agora, para não fazer besteira depois...

- Ta... você me convenceu...

- Então veste uma roupa confortável... se você quiser conversar desse jeito, por mim tudo bem... – disse zombeteiro, admirando o torso nu do espanhol, no qual algumas gotinhas de água escorriam, pela barriga, passando pelo umbigo e indo morrer no baixo ventre, sob a toalha felpuda.

- Dite! Ò.ó

- Estou esperando na sala, meu amor...- respondeu rindo.

Shura vestiu uma boxer branca, uma camiseta cinza velha e uma calça leve da mesma cor. Com a toalha sobre os ombros, secando os cabelos escuros, foi para a sala, onde o cavaleiro de peixes assistia a tv.

- Dite...

- Ah, Shurinha... vem cá... senta aqui...- disse batendo a palma da mão no sofá, indicando o lugar ao seu lado.

- O que você quer me falar, Dite?

- Bom, Shura... primeiro, você precisa saber quem é a Alize...

- Isso eu sei, Dite...ela é sua amiga, pintora...

- Não, Shura... não falo disso...

- O que é então?

- A Alize é uma garota muito especial... ela tem um grande dom, que é a pintura e o desenho... mas além disso, ela tem um dom maior ainda... ela é capaz de encantar as pessoas ao seu redor, com seu sorriso, com sei jeito amável de ser... mas também é capaz de amar um homem com toda a força que tem...

- Hum...

- Shura, a Alize é uma pessoa sensível, apesar de sempre parecer forte, alegre, e ter essa personalidade forte dela. Às vezes ela se magoa muito fácil...

- Isso eu percebi ontem...

- Shura! Deixa eu terminar ta?

- Ta, ta...

- Bom... o que acontece é o seguinte... há uns quatro anos atrás a Alize conheceu um rapaz muito especial. O Adrien também era pintor, excelente desenhista e ótimo escultor. Eles se conheceram numa vernisage dele. A Alize estava terminando os estudos dela, só que mesmo já tendo algumas obras expostas, ela era muito criticada, os críticos sempre diziam que o trabalho dela não era bom. E o Adrien foi o único que aceitou bem o trabalho dela, ele a apoiou muito, e ele tinha esse sonho de fazer uma grande exposição para mostrar o trabalho que ela desenvolvia. Eles se amavam muito, Shura...

- Dite, por que você ta me contando tudo isso? Aonde você quer chegar?

- Shura... a Alize sofreu muito esses últimos dois anos...Como eu tava te dizendo, o Adrien e a Alize se amavam muito. Mas... você sabe como a vida é cruel... tudo que é bom, uma hora a vida tira de você...

- O que aconteceu?

- O Adrien, ficou muito doente, Shura. Alguns produtos que ele usava para fazer as obras dele causaram um tumor no pulmão. Alguns desses produtos eram tóxicos e quando inalados, podiam causar tumor. O Adrien fez quimioterapia, fez vários tratamentos, mas como o câncer foi descoberto muito tarde, e num estágio muito avançado, ele não resistiu, Shurinha. E a Alize nunca superou essa perda tão grande. Eles iam se casar em um mês, quando ele morreu.

Shura permaneceu calado por uns instantes. Lembrou do que ela havia dito na noite anterior. Agora sentia ainda mais obrigado a pedir-lhe desculpas por tudo o que disse na noite anterior. E sentia-se com mais vontade de abraçá-la, reconfortá-la em seus braços. Queria ajudá-la a superar isso e a encontrar novamente a felicidade, a encontrar novamente o amor.

XxxxxxxxX

Oies!

OMG! Nem acredito que consegui escrever isso numa tarde só... xD

Bom, pessoal, aqui está mais um cap! Espero q tenham gostado! Tadinha da Lizze, né?

E o Shura? Não ta liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiindo? Meu, eu amo esse espanhol lindoso, gostoso, delicioso!!! xD

Huhum...se recompõe

Muito bem... a fic agora ta caminhando um pouco mais para a parte maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaais divertida! XDDD

Prometo mtaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas gargalhadas em breve...(coitados dos douradinhos, vão sofrer tanto nas minhas mãos xDDD huahauhauhauhauhauahuahua)

Ah, e tbm tem mtas cenas calientes e sexys... ;P

Por falar em cena sexy... espero q o público masculino tenha gostado da cena especial da Marin... sou meio ruim p/ escrever cenas assim, envolvendo mulheres, mas prometo q vou fzer o possível p/ melhorar "

Bom, gente... só uma propagandinha básica antes... leiam as fics da minha irmã... Alejandra Wolf... a garota é foda, viu? Nem acredito q eh minha irmã! xD

Bom, é isso aí!

Bjos p/ todos!


	5. Chapter 5

Chocolate, Rosas e Vinho Tinto

Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei, e Cia.

Estava à frente do museu, estático. Do outro lado da rua, ele retorcia as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça. Ponderava se devia mesmo tentar falar com ela agora ou se seria melhor esperar um tempo... Quem sabe se ela não poderia se recusar a vê-lo depois da noite de sábado?

- E então? Vai ficar parado aí ou vai lá falar com ela? ¬¬"

- Eu vou lá... - tencionou atravessar a rua mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi dar alguns passos a frente e depois dar meia-volta e voltar ao mesmo lugar. – Será que não é melhor eu esperar um tempo? o.ô

- Esperar pra quê? Você ta a fim da garota... vai lá e cata ela logo...simples u.u

- No, Milo, usted no está entendiendo...

- Não? O.o Ow Bode… vai me dizer que você ta com medo?

- Medo? Não... eu só... não sei se ela vai querer me receber... T.T

- Iiiiiih... eu não acredito...SHURA DE CAPRICÓRNIO ESTÁ COM MEDO DE LEVAR UM FORA!!!!!! O GUERREIRO MAIS FIEL A ATHENA, QUE JÁ ENFRENTOU MILHARES DE AMEAÇAS, ESTÁ COM MEDO DE LEVAR UM FORA!!!!!!!!!!! xDDDDDDDDDDDD

- Isso, fala mais alto mesmo... vão todos achar que somos loucos...

- Ai ai ai ai – chorando de rir – Ow Shura... vai lá logo...

- ¬¬"

- Não cara... sério...- parando de rir e falando sério – O máximo que pode acontecer é ela pedir para você se retirar do museu e não querer falar com você... se isso acontecer, fazer o quê? Bola para a frente... tem milhares de outras gatas pelo mundo...

- Milo... ¬¬" muito obrigado... mas a questão não é essa...

- Então, vai lá logo, homem de Zeus... u.u – deu um empurrão no amigo.

Shura se perguntava o porquê de ter pedido ao escorpião para ter vindo com ele. Teria sido melhor ter pedido para Camus, que é calmo e apesar de ser frio, apóia os amigos nas horas necessárias... ou então para Shaka... sempre sábio... ou Aldebaran, que era um amigão para qualquer hora... ou mesmo Mu... melhor seria mesmo se tivesse chamado Afrodite, mas o pisciano estava ocupado demais com outras questões...

- Bueno... vamonos... – suspirou.

- Com licença, Senhor... posso ajudá-lo em algo?

- Ahn... sim... eu gostaria de falar com a Senhorita Alize...

- Senhorita Alize Magnus?

- Sim...

- Eu vou ver se ela está no Museu... o senhor pode aguardar um minuto?

- Claro...

O segurança saiu um pouco, se dirigindo para uma saleta ao lado esquerdo. Shura permaneceu no saguão de entrada, à frente da escadaria e da rampa que haviam à frente. Pouco tempo depois, o homem voltou, acompanhado de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, presos em um coque displicente, trajando um vestido preto curto e um pouco justo.

- Com licença... eu sou a secretária da Senhorita Magnus... Senhor...

- Shura Alejandro Castañeda... – estendeu a mão para a jovem, que a apertou em um gesto cordial.

- Então, Senhor Castañeda... a senhorita Magnus está na Salão Corinto e pediu para que o senhor me acompanhe...

- Claro... gracias...

A jovem guiou, pela escadaria, subindo ao salão que se encontrava logo à frente da escada, e o qual atravessaram, passando ao lado de um vão livre, e de um jardim suspenso, para então virarem à direita, atravessarem outro salão, e então entrarem em um saguão amplo. Dentro daquele saguão, haviam salas um pouco menores, fechadas por paredes de gesso. Na frente de cada sala, havia um par de colunas gregas, de diferentes ordens... O Salão Dórico, o Salão Toscano, o Salão Jônico e o Salão Coríntio.

- Pode deixar que eu termino aqui... agora só faltam poucas obras... – a voz limpa da jovem podia ser ouvida no salão, enquanto ela dava algumas instruções para alguém, se aproximando da porta do salão. Shura esperava no saguão, um pouco mais adiante.

- Pois não, Alexya?

- Alize, este senhor quer vê-la...

- Sim? - ela se aproximou, ajeitando alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre o rosto. – Ah... Shura...

- Alize... – disse formalmente.

- Você quer falar comigo?

- Sim... se você puder... senão eu posso esperar... nós podemos comer alguma coisa depois que você acabar tudo por aqui... no quero te atrapalhar con su trabajo...

- Ah, não, que isso... não vai me atrapalhar não – ela riu, o que fez Shura sentir-se mais aliviado. Era bom poder ver que ela não estava zangada consigo. – Bem... é algo particular? Você prefere conversar em um lugar mais calmo?

- Bem... yo... creo que és mejor conversarmos em outro lugar sim...

- Claro, como quiser... se me der licença, vou só pegar minha bolsa...

- Yo espero aqui...

- Está bem... é só um segundo...

Alize saiu em direção à alguma sala mais afastada, enquanto o capricorniano esperava no saguão. Estava um pouco nervoso, mas saber que ela não se recusaria a ouvir-lhe, já era um grande alívio... Era tão bom ouvir a voz dela, cristalina, doce, jovial... ver seu sorriso sempre límpido, alegre e revitalizante. O perfume de baunilha agora era dispensado por um suave e delicado perfume floral, com um leve toque cítrico. Bem fresco, adequadíssimo para o calor da Grécia.

- Pronto... vamos?

- Si... – sorriu – Aonde você gosta de ir?

- Bem... tem um café aqui perto, que é muito bom... é um lugar calmo, podemos conversar tranqüilamente lá...

- Entonces vamos para lá... – ofereceu o braço a ela, para caminharem até o café.

Desceram pelo mesmo caminho que Shura viera, seguindo para a movimentada avenida. Milo, que tinha ficado do outro lado da calçada esperando, já não estava mais ali. Devia ter ido à alguma loja ou um café. Esperaram o sinal ficar verde para os pedestres e atravessaram a grande avenida.

Caminharam um quarteirão, de braços dados. Na verdade, conversavam sobre amenidades, riam juntos, pareciam velhos amigos. Shura até se esqueceu do que havia ido fazer. Esqueceu do mal-estar que sentia pelo ocorrido no sábado. Só de estar ali, com ela, parecia que tudo havia desanuviado. Entraram no café, e se sentaram em uma mesa no deque que ficava na calçada, voltada para um parque do outro lado da avenida.

XxxxxxxxxxX

A loja estava vazia naquele momento. Somente um rapaz loiro olhava as prateleiras, procurando algum perfume que lhe despertasse interesse. As vendedoras observavam o homem da cabeça aos pés, suspirando. Aquele homem de pele bronzeada, loiro, olhos azuis, alto e forte estava revirando as cabeças das três mulheres.

- O senhor procura algum perfume em especial?

- Na verdade... não... eu estou esperando um amigo que foi falar com a namorada... enquanto isso estou só olhando... mas quem sabe você não me sugere algum perfume para mim? – sorriu jogando todo o seu charme.

- Ah, claro... o senhor gosta mais de que tipo de fragrância? Amadeirada? Ou cítrica?

- Bom... primeiro, eu gostaria muito que vocâ não me chamasse de senhor... me chame só de Milo...

- Claro... Milo... – ela disse sorrindo.

- E segundo... essa é a primeira vez que eu compro um perfume para mim mesmo... sempre ganho de presente...

- Ah, entendo... bem... vejamos... acho que este vai cair bem para você... – a jovem vendedora o guiou para uma prateleira um pouco mais adiante, pegando um papel e borrifando um perfume de notas levemente amadeiradas. Milo sentiu a fragrância e apesar de ter gostado, preferiu pedir para sentir outros perfumes.

A jovem então novamente borrifou outro perfume, e outro, e outro, e outro... Milo não percebeu quando uma outra jovem entrou na perfumaria, apressada. Ela se dirigiu ao balcão e depois, deixou sua bolsa na parte restrita a funcionários. Depois que ela voltou para a loja, a jovem que atendia Milo pediu discretamente para que a garota atendesse o loiro, que não se decidia e estava deixando a outra atendente irritada.

- Com licença, senhor... a Marcela pediu para que eu atendesse o senhor...

- Ah, claro, obrigado... eu queri... Giulli?

- Desculpe mas acho que não conheço o senhor...

- Não não... nós nos conhecemos na Diamonds esse sábado... Milo... lembra?

- Aaah, o galinha insistente? ¬¬"

- Isso... quer dizer, não... eu não galinha... mas sou o Milo sim...

- Você é aquele cara que queria me pagar um drinque não é?

- Isso... – sorriu.

- Hunf... então é o galinha insistente...

- Eu já disse que não sou galinha...

- Mas é o que parece...

- Mas eu não sou...

- Sei...

- Eu estou falando sério...

- E eu também...

- Porque você é tão... assim!?

- Assim como?

- Assim... nem me conhece direito e me julga...

- Mas eu não preciso conhecer você direito para saber que é um galinha... e esse jeito é o jeito que eu sou... e eu não vou mudar...não por sua causa...

- Como você pode dizer com tanta certeza que eu sou galinha, se não me conhece direito?

- Só pelo seu olhar...

- Garota você é louca? Nem me conhece e já me julga... só pelo meu olhar...

- Louca eu não sou... e tenha o mínimo de respeito!!

- Você que precisa ter o mínimo de respeito comigo... você só me viu uma vez na vida e me julga, vai me chamando de galinha, se tratar todos os seus clientes assim vai acabar perdendo todos os clientes...

- Eu não trato todos os clientes assim...

Os transeuntes podiam ouvir na calçada a discussão que ocorria dentro da loja. As colegas de Giulli estavam sem saber o que fazer, tentavam apartar a discussão, e acalmar a jovem, mas sem sucesso. Os dois pareciam duas crianças brigando por qualquer besteira.

Quando começou uma muvuca na parte de fora, com pessoas querendo entrar para saber o que estava acontecendo, as garotas que trabalhavam com Giulli pediram para ela deixar o assunto de lado e para que Milo se retirasse, o que deixou o escorpiano ainda mais irritado.

O cavaleiro saiu pisando duro e bufando, a contragosto. Ele nunca perderia uma discussão para uma garota. A não ser Athena, e ainda assim, ele abaixaria a cabeça muito a contragosto. Só não retrucava porque Athena era uma Deusa, ainda que encarnada no corpo de uma menina de quatorze anos.

XxxxxxxX

- Então, Shura? O que você queria falar comigo? – sorrindo.

- Bem, Alize... primeiro, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no sábado... – Shura começou, sério, com os olhos baixos. – Eu realmente não tive a intenção de te magoar, de fazer você chorar...

- Shura... está tudo bem... não tem problema algum... você não sabia... não estou magoada ou zangada com você...

- No... oye... yo sé que tu ha pasado por muchas cosas... – fez uma pausa, observando a expressão confusa da jovem. – O Dite me contou sobre o seu… noivo… o Adrien.

- Ah, Dite... – suspirou baixinho. – Shura... olha... eu não sei direito o que o Dite disse para você, mas tudo isso é passado agora...

- Alize... por favor... me ouça... eu sei que é difícil perder as pessoas que amamos... o Dite me contou tudo... sobre o Adrien ter te apoiado no começo da sua carreira... sobre vocês terem namorado e ficado noivos... sobre a doença... sobre a morte dele um mês antes do seu casamento...

- Shura – a voz dela saiu fraca e trêmula.

- Shh... calma... não chore... eu sei que é difícil... eu sei que eu não devia ter tocado nesse assunto... mas me ouça...olhe para mim... – Shura segurou o rosto dela delicadamente com os dedos, levantando sua face e a fazendo encarar os profundos olhos negros. – Eu conheço você há muito pouco tempo... mas vou ser sincero com você...eu não quero ver você chorar... quero poder te ajudar e estar do seu lado para o que precisar... se precisar de alguém para te reconfortar, alguém para poder desabafar, ou só para te dar um abraço quando você estiver se sentindo sozinha e triste, me deixe ser essa pessoa... me deixe ser esse amigo que sempre vai estar do seu lado, pronto para te dar todo o apoio do mundo... – dizia olhando-a nos olhos, acariciando muito levemente a sua face, e quase murmurando.

- Shura... eu... não... eu...

- Shhh... me prometa isso... e eu estarei feliz... por saber que posso estar do seu lado, te apoiando, e que você estará bem... – disse calando-a com um dedo sobre seus lábios.

De repente seu celular tocou, antes mesmo que Alize pudesse responder. O aparelho vibrava dentro do bolso de sua calça enquanto ele tentava se levantar para atender.

- Si?

- _Bode, já falou com ela?_

- Estava falando agora mesmo, quando você ligou, Milo...

_- Sei... escuta, você precisa de mim ainda aqui? Eu to indo para casa..._- a voz do grego soava irritada.

- O que aconteceu, Milo?

_- Aaaah, eu encontrei uma pessoa desagradável... depois explico em casa..._

- Milo... que pessoa desagradável? Que eu saiba as únicas pessoas desagradáveis que você conhece estão em casa.

_- Depois eu explico, Bode! Fui!_ – e desligou o celular.

- Era alguma coisa importante? Eu estou atrapalhando algo?

- No, no... imagina... era um amigo... disse que encontrou uma pessoa desagradável... ele veio comigo até aqui... disse que já estava voltando para casa...

- Você precisa de carona?

- No te preocupes com eso ahora... depois eu vejo isso... agora... me prometa o que eu te pedi... – disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

- Bom, eu... – parecia desconcertada e fez uma pausa, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo.

- E então?

- Eu adoraria se você pudesse estar do meu lado, me apoiando... adoraria ter você como amigo... – disse abrindo os olhos suavemente e sorrindo.

Shura se sentiu completo naquele instante. Ela lhe dera o sorriso que queria ver. Mas era mais bonito do que ele esperava. Mais puro, mais cristalino, mais límpido, mais doce, mais meigo... seu peito se apertava com a felicidade que sentia. Ele tinha certeza que o que sentia era algo bom, era um carinho muito especial por ela... era aquele carinho, aquele afeto especial de princípio de amizade... e se sentia feliz por poder ver a então nova amiga bem. Sorrindo...

- Bem... Shura, eu não quero ser chata, mas preciso voltar ao museu...

- Ah, claro... perdón... me esqueci completamente... desculpe... – disse atrapalhado e virou-se pedindo a conta para o garçom. Pagou a conta quando receberam-na e saiu, acompanhando a jovem até o museu. - Bom... agora eu estou me sentindo bem melhor... por saber que você não está zangada comigo...

- Ai, Shura...que isso... – riu. – Então... eu preciso subir agora...tenho que acabar de montar a exposição que inaugura quarta...

- Claro, claro... vou deixar você trabalhar sossegada...

- Obrigada... não só por me deixar trabalhar, mas pelo café... por tudo... – disse atrapalhada, gesticulando com as mãos. – Enfim...

- Tudo bem... não precisa agradecer... – ele riu.

- Eu gostaria muito que você viesse quarta-feira. A inauguração oficial da exposição vai ser às 20h... se você puder vir... agradeço muito.

- Pode deixar, eu venho sim... Vou trazer o Dite também...

- Ah, traz sim... vai ser bom... bem, eu preciso ir, porque estou atrasada... Muito obrigada mais uma vez...

- Não há de quê – despediu-se dela com um abraço e um beijo no rosto, esperando ela subir para então seguir caminhando pela avenida, feliz da vida.

XxxxxxxxX

POR FAVOR NÃO ME MATEM!!!!!!!!

Eu sei que eu demorei mtoooo p/ atualizar... mas se vocês soubessem como eu ando sem idéias e sem inspiração p/ criar situações novas nessa fic... . 

Eu comecei Pax Spirituale sem ter roteiro nenhum, não fazia a mínima idéia de como seria... e de repente, foi a fic que mais consegui escrever nesses últimos meses... não apostava nada nela, e de repente foi a única que andou...

Eu prometo que tentarei atualizar logo as outras fics... e desculpem se esse cap não ficou bom... como eu disse, ando s/ inspiração p/ escrever essa fic... infelizmente...(pior que eu me divirto tanto pensando nas malvadezas que eu vou fzer com os douradinhos mais pra frente... T.T

Essa discussão do Milo ficou muito infantil... mas acho que combinou com o jeito besta dele às vezes... xD

AAAAAAAAAnywaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaays... mandem reviews sim? E agradeço mto a quem tem acompanhado a fic, mandado reviews, sempre dando atenção às porqueras que saem dessa mente absurda...

E SPECIAL THANKS para a Pure-Petit, que me convidou para duas fics dela T.T e para a Margarida, que me cedeu o Shura nessas fics da Pure-Petit. Para a AnnaHeld, que sempre me dá idéias e sugestões para as fics, e acaba sendo minha beta, mesmo que eu esconda os caps e as minhas idéias dela, p/ fzer suspense xD

Para o Felipe Nani, que tbm sempre me sugere um monte de coisa... p/ a Gemini no Raye, que sempre ouve minhas lamúrias no msn...(e claro, a AnnaHeld tbm... coitada, eu sempre fico me lamentando c/ ela... tadinha... tem q ter uma paciencia cmg)

P/ quem mais? Caraca... eu não me lembro d td mundo, mas agradeço a todas e todos que sempre me dão apoio, que me incentivam a escrever, que me cobram e me ameaçam se eu não atualizar logo...

AAAAAAaah... Caps a seguir dessa fic serão em homenagem a algumas meninas...só q tlvz demorem a sair T.T

Bjs,

Black Scorpio no Nyx. contou sobre o seu... pausa, observando a express vocpedir desculpas pelo que aconteceu no suma menina de quatorze anos.

para que Milo se retiras..d no estles u.u

r alguns passos a frente e depois dar meia-volta e voltar ao mesmo lugar.


End file.
